Temptation and Patience
by Gasoline Fueled
Summary: Summary: The Day of Honor made Tom realize he had to say something, of course with his luck things don't always go as planned. {I'm bad at Summaries} Set to take place after Day of Honor not following what happens after that 100%. Rated M for later chapters. Main couple: Tom/B'Elanna Secondary: Chakotay/Janeway
1. A Week of Waiting

**A/N:** Set after the Episode Season 4, Episode 3: "Day of Honor" I realize I don't know what happens to Tom and B'Elanna's future, but I couldn't resist. I'd rate this M for the soon to come adult content and themes. Kathryn and Chakotay cuteness MIGHT be there but it's more about Tom and B'Elanna. So, enjoy. Reviews appreciated and thanks for reading!

_**P.S.**_ _I don't know too much about Star Trek lingo so forgive me if it's not always accurate! Also, it's been a LONG, LONG time since I've written Fan Fiction so forgive the style, poor grammar, etc._

* * *

It had been only a day after their return from space, the Doctor had cleared Tom and B'Elanna back to duty but B'Elanna was tired and hungry. She ended up going to the Mess Hall thinking to herself about what she had said to Tom. She loved him...she loved him. It scared her to even re-think those words of hers. It was ludicrous to think that Tom would feel the same way about her. Her days in the Academy proved that most human males couldn't handle her. She sat down picking at her food. She and Tom hadn't talked since they arrived at Sick Bay. She was afraid that he didn't want to talk to her anymore, or maybe it was something she said. Was it too soon to say that she loved him? What if it wasn't reciprocated? She took a moment looking away. God, she was stupid...to ever think…

"Hey," she heard Tom's familiar voice. She looked up. His smile was sweet, his eyes were bright…

"Hey," B'Elanna smiled back sheepishly. What was this feeling? This feeling of feeling weak under his gaze.

"So, how are you feeling? Mind if I sit with you?" Tom asked.

"Sure," B'Elanna nodded, "I'm...well, tired actually," she chuckled a bit rubbing the back of her neck, "I also have a sore neck, when I got into Sick Bay the Doctor wouldn't even let me lift my head...every time I did he'd push me back down."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Tom smirked a bit looking away before looking at her, "I...I know we haven't had a chance to talk about what happened."

"Tom," B'Elanna began, "I...I."

"Hello Tom, B'Elanna," Neelix approached them both, "It's nice to see you both about!"

"Yes, it's nice to be about," Tom smiled at Neelix trying to be kind.

B'Elanna was impressed at his kindness. She was annoyed at Neelix's presence right now, she just wanted time alone with Tom, and alone in general. She enjoyed Tom's presence when she was with him she felt...at ease. It was like she was a cold stone under the sun when Tom was around. She loved that feeling, the warm feeling, but it was impossible to really be with him alone. Neelix was rambling on about something, she wasn't really listening.

"B'Elanna?" Tom called.

"Hm?" B'Elanna hummed looking up at Tom, "What?"

"I...I asked how you were feeling," Neelix said swiftly.

"Oh," B'Elanna said looking away from Tom, "I'm fine."

"Good! That's good! Well, I'll leave you two alone then," Neelix smiled before walking away.

"As I was saying," B'Elanna smiled at Tom before Kathryn came up on the com system.

"All Senior Officers report to your stations," Kathryn said, "Captain Janeway out."

"Guess we'll say later," Tom smiled at B'Elanna before getting up and leaving.

Tom arrived on the bridge as he sat in his seat Kathryn looked up seeing a ship ahead of her.

"Ensign, hail them," Kathryn looked over at Harry. Harry pressed a few buttons and he nodded.

"They're responding Captain," Harry looked at Kathryn.

"On screen," Kathryn looked over at the screen.

"You are in Krenim space, there is a war happening, state your business," a strange alien was on screen.

"I'm just trying to get home," Kathryn said, "We're just passing through."

"I see, well...if I were you I'd diverge your course around our space. We cannot promise your safety if you come through," the alien stated.

"Thank you," Kathryn nodded as the screen went off, she looked to Tom, "Mister Paris, make a course going around Krenim space."

"Sure thing," Tom nodded as he began to set course around the Krenim space.

"Scans are showing a planet about 4 light years away, we can be there in two days Captain," Harry looked ahead of him, "It looks habitable, Seven sent over information explaining that the planet is familiar to her she remembers it being habitable."

"Is there anyone there now?" Kathryn asked curiously.

"Yes," Harry nodded, "I can ask Seven if she recognizes the species while we do the scan for life forms."

"Maybe it'll be time for some R & R and trade?" Chakotay seemed to ask hopefully.

"Maybe," Kathryn smirked nodding.

It turned out the race was the A'okal. Seven remembered that they passed the A'okal up as their technology had no 'upgrade' to their own. They ended up docking in their atmosphere, and the ambassador of the A'okal met with Janeway discussing rules to follow. She made it clear to everyone that there was a very hostile group of people called the Po'takas. They were primal according to the A'okal, and they considered the Po'takas 'ancient' and would not attack unless directly provoked. The A'okal ambassador made it clear that Kathryn's people were allowed to go anywhere they wanted but if they were to be attacked by the Po'takas they'd be on their own, and if they were to injure a Po'taka they'd see it as an act of war. Kathryn made it everything clear in a briefing the rules of these people.

"Now, you must check in every hour, and every three hours you return to the ship. Understood everyone?" Kathryn stated in the Mess Hall.

Everyone nodded silently agreeing with her. She explained that the Senior Officers would go down first, allowing her to get a better grasp of the Planet as well.

Tom and Chakotay were sent to the outer perimeter to see what was going on on their borders. B'Elanna and Kathryn were taking the inner workings of the city and Tuvok decided to join them. Chakotay couldn't help but wonder what kept Tom so occupied. He could tell Tom wasn't really there with him. He nodded as they walked.

"You don't seem to be here with me Tom, surely some R&R will clear your mind," Chakotay said swiftly.

"I'm just thinking," Tom said swiftly.

"About?" Chakotay asked.

"A lot of things," Tom chuckled, "A lot of things."

"Care to enlighten me on these thoughts?" Chakotay asked.

"It's...personal really," Tom began, "It's strange how I feel this way...I mean not strange...familiar I guess," Tom seemed to be rambling at least that's what Chakotays confused face said, "I'm sorry," Tom chuckled a bit, "It's... complicated."

"Is that so? Well then it must be about a woman, what about her?" Chakotay asked.

"Well," Tom seemed a bit shocked but went back to thinking, "I...love her. I've known her long enough to know it's not just a fleeting feeling. I...I want to be with her as much as I can. I like how I feel like a better man around her, smarter, wiser, kinder. I'm just afraid other people will…"

"Misconstrue your relationship?" Chakotay asked.

"Exactly," Tom laughed a bit, "But I don't care...I just want to be with her. I've been trying to tell her for a week almost…"

"Sounds like you should tell her as soon as you can, otherwise you'll never do it," Chakotay stated.

"Yeah, you're right," Tom nodded.

There was a small forest that separated the two territories. Tom and Chakotay were right on the edge of the A'okal's territory. Chakotay had taken point and Tom was close behind. They heard shuffling but continued. Tom heard whispering and stopped Chakotay.

"Did you hear that?" Tom asked in a hushed tone.

"No, what did you hear?" Chakotay whispered back.

"Akatan!" An adult voice called.

A child wearing a loincloth jumped out holding a spear. Chakotay and Tom looked at him.

"Take it easy, we're just... surveying the land," Chakotay explained.

"Bakanan! Tokalia!" The child screamed as he seemed to ground himself for an attack.

"I think...we should run," Tom said backing away.

"Tom he's just a child," Chakotay stated.

"He's not alone," Tom looked around seeing adults wearing loincloths in the branches, "I imagine...this is a right of passage sort of thing."

"Well," Chakotay began to look around as he began to back away with Tom, "Guess you're right."

"Probably the only time I'm not gonna gloat about that…" Tom sighed as they began to leave moving a bit faster.

The child threw his spear and it missed them. This caused Tom and Chakotay to high tail it out of there. Tom noticed the boys' spear began to go back to him, he figured it was telekinesis. Which only worried him more. He saw the child run after them and he went to throw the spear again. He saw the spear going straight for Chakotay and he moved in front of Chakotay pushing him down.

"Watch out!" Tom felt the spear go through his side. He felt a sharp pain and he wanted to collapse, but he felt the spear slowly pull back through him.

Tom could hear Chakotay shooting his phaser to scare them away, and he was glad it worked. He fell forward and Chakotay grabbed him. Tom felt this spinning pain through his body, he felt like someone was wrapping their hands around his lungs. He took a deep breath but it sounded like he was gasping. Chakotay tried to pick Tom upholding his side the best he could.

"Tom you have to hang in there," Chakotay said tapping his combadge, "Voyager, two to beam up to sick bay," No response, he figured they couldn't get a lock on them.

"Get me…" Tom gasped, "To B'Elanna…"

"B'Elanna? You're going to die Tom, we have to get you to sick bay," Chakotay said sternly.

"I…know," Tom said between gasps, "But I...need...to tell her...something."

"Can't it wait?!" Chakotay asked.

"I've...been trying...to tell...her…" Tom said tiredly, "For...a week now…"

Chakotay began to put the pieces together and began walking with Tom towards the city. Tom seemed to struggle to breathe and move even. Chakotay silently prayed to his ancestors for Tom's safety but he knew something wasn't right. He wondered if they coated the tip of the spear with something. He wondered if Tom could even make it to the city. He hoped so. He wasn't sure what would happen if he didn't…

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	2. Death's Door

A/N: Fun fact: I don't speak Klingon, all Klingon ever spoken here is thanks to a translator, if it's wrong then I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy anyway!

* * *

Chakotay looked up as he saw the city in the distance. He heard Tom gasping for air and struggling to move. Chakotay looked at Tom who looked calm but terrified.

"You can make it Tom, just a little more," Chakotay tapped his ComBadge again, "Chakotay to Captain Janeway."

"Yes, Chakotay?" Janeway answered.

"Is B'Elanna with you?" Chakotay asked.

"Yes, she is," Janeway answered again, "Why?"

"Meet us at the Northern edge of the city, quickly," Chakotay demanded.

"Of course," Janeway responded, "What happened?"

"We were on the edge of the city limits, the Po'takas were completing a ritual, a rite of passage we think," Chakotay looked as color began to drain from Tom's face, "Tom and I ran...he got hit...badly we can't get to Voyager, we think it's the trees interfering, but he needs to talk to B'Elanna."

"Why can't he just say it?!" B'Elanna asked through Janeway's ComBadge.

"Because B'Elanna, he can't," Chakotay looked back at Tom, "Tom you have to hang on, they're on the way...we're almost there…"

"I'm...so...tired…" Tom said through gasps, "I'm...feeling...so weak."

"I know," Chakotay nodded, "I know, but you can do it Tom...just a little more," Chakotay looked ahead of him, he could already see B'Elanna and Kathryn in the distance, "I see them, Tom, just hang on."

"I...I'm so...tired Chakotay," Tom gasped stumbling a bit, "Please…"

"Just a little more Tom," Chakotay looked up realizing the trees were going away now.

"Oh God," Janeway said seeing now that Tom was bleeding badly.

"No," B'Elanna shook her head, "No."

"Tom, look," Chakotay nodded ahead of him, "They're here."

"B'Elanna," Tom looked up his eyes barely open, "I…" he gasped, "I…"

"Tom," B'Elanna approached them and Tom finally collapsed into her arms, "Tom you need to go to sick bay."

"Not...before...I...tell you…" Tom gasped, "I…"

"Tom it can wait," B'Elanna said chuckling, fighting back the tears.

Chakotay noticed he seemed...less scared now. Calm. Tom's bright blue eyes looked up at B'Elanna and he seemed to smile at her.

"B'Elanna…" Tom took a deep breath, "Tera'vo' poH...Hu'DI' loD…" Tom gasped closing his eyes for a moment before looking back at B'Elanna, "pemHov, wej jul...HIjmeH." Tom's hand reached up to touch B'Elanna's cheek, "QamuSHa'..."

"Tom," B'Elanna felt the tears welling up in her eyes almost blurring her vision, "Tom…"

"I...I…" Tom gasped, "I...hope...you...can...forgive me," Tom said between his gasps, "I'm so tired…."

"You're not allowed to die right now Paris, that's an order," B'Elanna said sternly.

"You...can't...give...me...orders…" Tom smirked shaking his head weakly, "I...out rank...you."

"Well I can," Kathryn said kneeling down next to B'Elanna, "You need to hang in there Tom."

"I'm...tired…" Tom's eyes closed as his hand fell from B'Elanna's face, "I'm...so...tired."

"Tuvok?" Kathryn looked up at him.

"They are attempting to lock on Captain," Tuvok explained, "They are having some trouble."

"We have to move him, the trees might be interfering," B'Elanna looked around.

"No, you can't," Kathryn shook her head.

"B'Elanna," Tom gasped, "I…"

"I know," B'Elanna looked at Tom, tears finally fell over her eyes as she held him, "I know…"

"Don't...cry...that's...an order," Tom gasped but seemed to smile at her.

"Tom," B'Elanna looked at him as she felt his muscles finally relax and he began to gasp more and more, she saw his eyes and he finally looked at her, he seemed so calm. Why? He was dying.

Tom looked at her and he was happy he got to see her one more time. He felt his eyelids getting heavy and he closed his eyes...and took his last breath.

B'Elanna looked...horrified. She shook her head and grabbed his face.

"Tom...Tom...you need to wake up, please! Please! Tom!" B'Elanna's eyes were uncontrollable waterfalls at this point, "Don't you dare do this to me, Tom! Wake up! Wake up!"

"B'Elanna," Kathryn tried to pull her away, "You have to let him go we're being transported to sick bay, he'll be okay."

"Tom!" B'Elanna yelled at him.

Suddenly they were transported to the sick bay, the Doctor was there looking to try and at least get Tom back. He took note of the injuries and began doing more scans. He looked over at B'Elanna who was standing there hugging herself not saying a word.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked.

"He was attacked by a primitive species, I think the spear was coated with a slow-acting poison," Chakotay noted.

"I concur," The Doctor nodded, "I believe I can bring him back but I will have to put him into an induced coma for now," He looked up at Kathryn, "You'll be without him as a pilot for a while...my scans show internal bleeding and massive tissue damage, while repairable...it will take time."

"That's fine, as long as you can get him back," Kathryn nodded.

"You may want to leave this might not be pretty to see," The Doctor explained.

Kathryn nodded her and Tuvok left right away. Chakotay looked at B'Elanna who was staring at Tom hugging herself tightly.

"B'Elanna," Chakotay approached her.

"I'm not...leaving him," B'Elanna said firmly, "So go…"

"I'll talk to the Captain...I think you should take some time...for yourself," Chakotay nodded, "You've been through a lot in the last few days...you and Tom."

B'Elanna didn't seem to argue she didn't want to, she didn't...care. For once something meant more to her than her position on the ship. The Doctor looked at her, and she looked back at him. The Doctor could read her eyes knowing she wasn't leaving any time soon. She looked at Tom and as The Doctor put a cortical stimulator on Tom's forehead. It shocked him waking him back up as he gasped for air. It made B'Elanna jump for a moment before returning to his side. Tom reached up and grabbed B'Elanna, he looked like he was drowning, it hurt her to see that for a moment. The Doctor placed something on Tom's neck inducing a coma, causing him to calm down once more. The Doctor looked at B'Elanna who looked incredibly sad. He did a scan finding the poison and he was grateful it would be one he could get rid of. He was glad that there was no necrotic tissue either. The Doctor injected Tom with a cure for the poison and another shot to help him regenerate tissue. B'Elanna looked up at The Doctor who did his best to give her a reassuring smile.

"Lieutenant, Mister Paris will be out for a while...you don't have to stay," The Doctor said swiftly.

"Well, I'm going to," B'Elanna said sternly.

"If you insist, but I will ask that you take a seat on one of the beds, and stay out of my way," The Doctor said sternly.

B'Elanna didn't protest she sat on the bed closest to Tom and just watched the Doctor for a while. He asked for her help to undress him. His skin...felt smooth but rough at the same time. He was fairly fit. She ran her hand over his. He felt slightly cooler than her but it felt nice. The Doctor began to perform the surgery to help fix the tissue and organs that were damaged. The Doctor admitted that Tom was a very lucky man that his organs were not badly damaged. He explained that B'Elanna being here may be helpful for him as she could do injections on the hour for him. These injections were low doses of steroids and anti-bacterial medicines to keep Tom from getting an infection. It also would help keep the poison from evolving or coming back from microscopic cells that might've been missed. B'Elanna agreed to help where she could.

For once in her life...B'Elanna was scared for Tom. Death was knocking his door. Waiting for him, reaching to grab him and Tom just barely makes it by. It scared B'Elanna that she could live in a world without him. Sure, he was...insufferable at times, arrogant, snarky, smug. He was also, kind, caring, understanding, patient for the most part. When she was with Tom...she was different. She just wanted to hold him just for a minute more.

When he woke up the first thing she swore she'd do is kiss him.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	3. Admission of Feelings

Three days had passed, B'Elanna refused to leave. At one point she got a stool to sit next to Tom. Her head rested on his chest and shoulder. Tom felt warmth from something as he began to slowly wake up, the lights seemed blinding, he felt the weight of a person on him. He looked down and saw B'Elanna and couldn't help but smile. The Doctor walked up to Tom doing a scan.

"Welcome back Mister Paris," The Doctor said, "We thought we had lost you."

"Thanks," Tom sighed, "How long have I been out?"

"Three days, you're lucky that there was no necrotic tissue," The Doctor nodded finish the scan, "Your body is healing nicely but you aren't out of the woods yet," The Doctor looked at B'Elanna, "She hasn't left your side...barely anyway. Not even to eat…"

"Really?" Tom asked a bit shocked.

"I tried many times to tell her to sleep in her own quarters...Neelix was kind enough to bring her food, you are very brave as well Mister Paris," The Doctor noted, "Commander Chakotay told me what happened in more detail…"

"I don't know why I even did it," Tom chuckled, "I guess I just...felt...obligated?"

"Understandable," the Doctor nodded, "I will release you to your quarters for now, you are on strict bed rest. You can walk short distances say from your bed to the bathroom but not much elsewhere. Showers are out of the question. You can take a bath but you can't let the water cover your wound...I still haven't been able to completely heal the outer wound but within a few days, it'll be better. Still, you should only take baths till you are fully healed," The Doctor looked at Tom who seemed still to be catching up.

"Got it," Tom smirked, "Mind...leaving B'Elanna and I alone for a bit?"

"Certainly," The Doctor nodded walking away.

"Mm," Tom hummed and looked at B'Elanna. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. He almost felt back about shaking her a bit, "B'Elanna?"

"Mm," B'Elanna groaned.

"B'Elanna," Tom shook her more, "B'Elanna wake up."

"Tom, I'm trying to sleep," B'Elanna opened her eyes briefly before closing her eyes again. Her eyes shot open as she sat up, "Tom…"

"Hi," Tom smiled at her, "Waking up next to you is nice," he looked at her, "I feel bad waking you up you were sleeping so nicely but I was released back to my quarters for now."

"Tom…" B'Elanna said softly.

"What?" Tom looked up at her confused. He felt her lips on his almost immediately. Her hands on the sides of his face. He smiled as she pulled away.

"You're an idiot!" B'Elanna said smacking him on the chest.

"Ow," Tom groaned a bit, "What?! What was that for?!"

"You are the biggest, most self...centered idiot!" B'Elanna seemed genuinely upset, "I was worried about you...and...you have the NERVE!"

"B'Elanna," Tom chuckled shaking his head.

"The nerve! To sit there and quote a Klingon poet that you know I like, and tell me you love me and just decide you're going to die!" B'Elanna said angrily.

"I certainly didn't choose to die," Tom chuckled looking up at her.

"When did you even learn Klingon!?" B'Elanna asked looking at him.

"I...don't know everything in Klingon," Tom admitted, "I...I learned it just for that. I've been trying to get the courage to say it to you all day."

"Courage?!" B'Elanna seemed furious, "Courage for what?!"

"B'Elanna," Tom said slowly sitting up, "I'm terrified...of disappointing you," He chuckled, "I...was terrified of messing up that whole thing."

"What? Why? It's not your native language," B'Elanna said swiftly.

"Yeah, but it's yours, or at least of your culture," Tom explained, "So far...our relationship...means everything to me, I don't want to offend you or risk breaking that," Tom chuckled.

"You're still an idiot…" B'Elanna said rubbing her arms, "A huge...idiot."

"I'm an insanely...huge idiot," Tom agreed gently grabbing B'Elanna and pulling her closer, "A huge…" Tom kissed B'Elanna's cheek, "Idiot."

"Glad we both agree," B'Elanna said nodding.

"I do have a favor to ask, I'm gonna need help walking to my quarters," Tom smirked at her.

"Of course you do," B'Elanna smirked.

"Mister Paris, I want to remind you that walking too much can be damaging," The Doctor said firmly, "I also have this pads that you can put over your wound when you bathe to avoid water leaking in," The Doctor handed Tom a small package.

"Thanks, Doc," Tom smiled at The Doctor.

"Of course Mister Paris," The Doctor smiled back, "Take care of yourself."

"Will do," Tom carefully got off the bed and winced a bit.

"Are you okay?" B'Elanna asked.

"Yeah, I just feel like I was hit by a truck," Tom chuckled as they walked.

As they walked through the corridors, everyone greeted Tom and welcomed him back. B'Elanna wondered why everyone was so nice to him, why he was missed. She didn't feel it was out of place but she didn't think that many people cared. Of course, a few people came to visit the last few days. Kathryn, Chakotay, Neelix, Harry. Although Harry seemed bothered, angry almost, it was interesting that Harry was as upset as he was. She understood however, she was angry too. Tom wasn't angry at all...she didn't get it. She looked up as they arrived at his quarters and she looked at Tom.

"What's the code?" B'Elanna asked.

"2349," Tom nodded.

"Hmm," B'Elanna entered the code and looked at him, "My Birth year?"

"Coincidence, surely," Tom smirked, "Even though I did have it changed...a few weeks ago," Tom shrugged, "But purely coincidence that I chose that specific number."

"You're so smug," B'Elanna noted.

"It's part of my charm," Tom smirked.

"I bet you're starving," B'Elanna stated.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually kinda miss Neelix's food," Tom chuckled.

"For now you should sit down," B'Elanna noted as she helped Tom sit on the bed.

"Thanks," Tom groaned a bit, "Man...when does it stop feeling like I've been slammed by a truck?"

"The Doctor didn't say," B'Elanna shrugged as she sorted a few things out for him.

There was a chime at Tom's door. B'Elanna looked at Tom who just shrugged. She went over and opened the door to see Harry holding a tray from the Mess Hall. He smiled as he peeked into the room seeing Tom sitting up.

"Hey, can I come in?" Harry looked at B'Elanna.

"Of course," B'Elanna moved aside and Harry walked in.

"Nice to see you up and about, I brought some Pizza from the replicator, you definitely didn't want what Neelix had today," Harry shook his head.

"Thanks," Tom smiled as he grabbed the tray from Harry and dug right in. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until Harry brought the pizza in. He looked up at Harry who didn't seem to be himself, "What's up Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry hadn't realized he was staring at Tom.

"What's up?" Tom took a moment before taking another bite.

"I...I guess I was...just worried," Harry chuckled.

"About what?" Tom said with his mouth full.

"You...You died Tom," Harry said firmly.

"Yeah," Tom swallowed, "I'm aware Harry," Tom chuckled, "I'm not dead though, I'm here."

"Y-Yeah but...everyone thought you wouldn't make it, it was a primitive poison it could've been anything. You might've never gotten out of the coma," Harry seemed to ramble and get upset. It surprised B'Elanna and Tom even.

"Harry," Tom smiled gently shaking his head.

"You're like...a brother to me Tom. I didn't have siblings growing up," Harry explained as he began to pace, "You're like the cool brother I always wanted but never got, the one who was great with the ladies and, charming and was this, stand up guy even with a crappy past, y'know?"

"Harry," Tom began.

"You...you mean something to people," Harry said sternly looking at Tom, "You...can't just shove people out of the way and take hits like that!"

"Harry, Chakotay means something to people too, you would've been just as upset if I hadn't done something," Tom explained, "If Chakotay was hurt you'd feel the same way."

"No, I wouldn't he's not like a brother to me Tom. You are," Harry looked at Tom then looked away, "I'm...I'm sorry I…"

"Don't apologize," Tom smiled softly, "I see you like a brother too Harry...I get why you're upset, but...don't worry, I have no intention of dying any time soon."

"Okay," Harry nodded, "Well, I'll...let you rest and enjoy your pizza. Hopefully, we'll go water skiing soon right?" Harry smirked.

"As soon as I can I intend to," Tom smiled.

Harry smiled and nodded walking out and waving goodbye to B'Elanna and Tom. Tom went back to enjoying his pizza. B'Elanna looked at Tom and he looked up arching a brow.

"Hm?" Tom swallowed and looked at her, "What?"

"He's right," B'Elanna shook her head, "You touch a lot of people...and you do it so effortlessly," she chuckled and sat next to him, "Just think about it you were able to get through to me."

"Mm, well," Tom smirked, "You were a challenge and still are a mystery," Tom leaned down a bit before kissing her cheek, "But you're the kind of challenge I'm up for."

"For a man who cheated death you're...very happy," B'Elanna stated.

"I have every right to be," Tom looked at B'Elanna, "I told...this beautiful, amazing, strong woman I loved her and the first thing she did when I woke up was kiss me. It's a great day."

"Mm," B'Elanna chuckled, "Can I have a bite?" She nodded at his pizza.

"Of me or the pizza?" Tom smirked.

"For now, the pizza, maybe later I'll bite you," B'Elanna nodded grabbing a slice and eating it.

"You're such a tease," Tom noted taking the last slice for himself, he then looked like he was deep in thought.

"What?" B'Elanna took note of his facial expression, "What are you thinking about?"

"It's too forward," Tom chuckled shaking his head.

"What?" B'Elanna asked turning to him more.

"I want you to sleep with me," Tom said, "I mean...not...like that," Tom chuckled nervously.

This was rare for B'Elanna to see Tom nervous about something. It wasn't like him. He was a strong kind of person confident of what he was doing. Especially with women. B'Elanna pressed her lips together to suppress a smirk and she shook her head looking at him.

"Why?" B'Elanna asked.

"I...guess I don't want to be alone. What if I start gasping in the middle of the night and I need someone to call the Doctor?" Tom asked.

"I guess that's a fair assumption," B'Elanna nodded, "What would I wear? Wouldn't it seem weird?"

"You can wear my shirt if you don't want to go out and get your pajamas," Tom shrugged.

"Mm," B'Elanna nodded, "Fine," she looked at Tom, "But when you're better, I want you to take me rock climbing."

"Sounds fun, why that?" Tom asked.

"Last time I went rock climbing it didn't go too great," B'Elanna smirked, "In case you've forgotten."

"Of course," Tom nodded, "Sounds like it'll be a fun date."

B'Elanna nodded in agreement. Part of her was excited, she knew nothing would happen between them. She wasn't ready for that but she liked the idea of sleeping with him. Tom was excited too, he genuinely liked waking up next to her.

After the two of them ate, B'Elanna helped him get to the bathroom and he did his nightly routine. She did the same thing after he was done. He got into his pajamas and carefully got under the covers. B'Elanna then looked through Tom's shirts and grabbed one before heading back to the bathroom and putting it on. When she came out Tom looked over and she saw something in his eyes. It was that calm feeling again. She took a moment before walking over and getting into bed next to him. Tom laid down as he looked at her and she carefully moved to be next to him. She realized that she was laying on the side the wound was but he didn't seem worried. B'Elanna could get used to this and she knew that was dangerous. For now...she just enjoyed the idea of being here with him, and she knew that for now, she wasn't going to get tired of it.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	4. Bubbles of Temptation

Tom woke up and looked over at B'Elanna. He couldn't help but smile, he knew they hadn't done anything. It just made him smile. He went to turn over on his side to put his arms around her but it didn't work out he felt the pain in his side and gasped for a moment going back to his back. He closed his eyes and cursed at himself. B'Elanna woke up and looked over at Tom worried.

"Tom, what happened, are you okay?" B'Elanna asked quickly.

"I'm okay I just forgot that I had a spear through my side not that long ago," He looked at her, "Oh God that hurt like hell," Tom took a deep breath. "Oh God…"

"Tom, should I get the Doctor?" B'Elanna asked.

"No, no, I feel fine I just...felt a sharp pain," Tom sighed, "It'll go away. It's my own fault."

"You're an idiot," B'Elanna sighed looking at him.

"I know," Tom nodded, "But I'm your idiot at this point."

"It has yet to be decided if I'm fortunate for that," B'Elanna smirked.

"Ha, ha," Tom smirked shaking his head, "You got jokes, but jokes on you I need a bath and I need you to at least...put that pad over my wound."

"I'm surprised you didn't ask me to bathe you," B'Elanna smirked.

"I wouldn't subject you to that," Tom laughed.

"Maybe I want to be subjected to it," B'Elanna stated.

"I mean I won't stop you," Tom shrugged as he slowly sat up, "Don't be upset if you see something you aren't prepared to see."

"I've seen a lot," B'Elanna nodded.

"Mm, is that so?" Tom smirked.

"Not that kind of stuff," B'Elanna sighed.

"Well, maybe you can join me, I think the Starfleet tubs are more than big enough," Tom noted, "I'd love to take a bath with you."

"I bet you would," B'Elanna nodded and got up walking towards the bathroom, "I'll start your bath."

"Thank you," Tom nodded, "Can you toss me a towel too?"

"Of course," B'Elanna nodded and grabbed a towel and tossed it to him before grabbing one for herself and putting it aside then turning the bath on.

Tom watched her as she kept checking the water. He carefully took his shirt off and his pants, he slowly stood up wrapping the towel around him. He grabbed the waterproof pad and began to walk towards the bathroom. B'Elanna looked over at Tom and smirked before looking at his covered up wound. She figured it was going to leave a nasty scar. Tom looked at her and then looked at his wound before looking back at her.

"B'Elanna, it's not that bad," Tom smiled gently moving closer to her, "Just be careful when you put this over it," He held up the waterproof pad.

"I don't want to hurt you," B'Elanna said swiftly.

"You won't," Tom said softly. He watched as she carefully took the pad out of the packaging and placed it carefully but securely over Tom's wound. He smiled at her gently, "See? I'm still alive."

"Mm," B'Elanna looked up at him, "Well, your bath is ready."

"Do I have the pleasure of you joining me?" Tom looked at the tub, it had bubbles in it even.

"Not this time," B'Elanna smirked, "Maybe, next time."

"I'm disappointed now," Tom said swiftly as he moved past her towards the tub he took down his towel.

"Yeah well, I'm still gonna help you bathe, just not get in there with you," B'Elanna noted. She looked away as Tom was now fully naked. She did glance a bit but she looked away waiting for Tom to be submerged in the bubbles. B'Elanna bit her bottom lip before turning back to him with a couple of washcloths in hand. She knelt down next to the tub. Tom's eyes were closed as he seemed to enjoy the temperature of the water.

"Mm," Tom hummed, "God, we never have enough time for baths on this ship, feels nice," He sighed looking at B'Elanna.

"Well, I'm all yours," B'Elanna stated, "I was told to take a few days…"

"Oh?" Tom looked at B'Elanna who wasn't too happy about it, but he couldn't help but smirk, "You don't seem too happy about that?"

"I feel useless not working," B'Elanna sighed.

"Just think of me as your personal project," Tom smirked as he sunk into the tub more, his knees poking out of the water.

"Oh?" B'Elanna smirked, "You don't strike me as someone who likes having someone you depend on."

"I don't but for now I don't have a choice," Tom smirked at B'Elanna.

"Well," B'Elanna shrugged as she dipped the washcloth into the soapy water before gently rubbing it over Tom's arm. She felt this warm feeling inside of her.

"Mm," Tom looked at her smirking.

"What?" B'Elanna asked.

"I'm tempted to pull you into the tub," Tom smirked gently grabbing her arm.

"Don't," B'Elanna smiled gently, "You need to get cleaned up,"

"Mm," Tom leaned back into the tub more looking up at her, "So...bubbles? Really?"

"Are you not relaxed?" B'Elanna asked.

"Do you use bubbles when you take a bath?" Tom smiled gently.

"Maybe," B'Elanna said running the cloth up Tom's arm and across his chest, "They're scented like lavender, I like the calming nature of them."

"Mm," Tom hummed watching her hand glide across his chest, "You know...this isn't fair."

"What's not fair?" B'Elanna asked as she continued to run the washcloth down his body.

"I…" Tom sighed looking at B'Elanna, "I...wish…"

"You wish?" B'Elanna looked back up at him.

"I wish you would stop because if you go down much further, he might wake up," Tom chuckled a bit.

"Fair enough," B'Elanna moved the washcloth back up Tom's body.

"I…" Tom began looking down for a moment sighing and shaking his head, "You know," He looked at B'Elanna, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this is all part of your seduction technique."

"Klingons aren't known for those kinds of techniques," B'Elanna chuckled, "I was just trying to help."

"Mhm," Tom chuckled, "I think I can take it from here though," Tom nodded.

"I was having fun," B'Elanna pulled back smirking at Tom.

"Yeah, that's what I'm scared of," Tom smirked as he sat up and carefully began to clean himself off.

B'Elanna stood up and walked away. She was gathering her clothes from last night. Tom looked over and he wished she didn't have to leave. Technically she didn't but he figured she'd want to shower too. He wanted to tell her about a dream he had last night about her. He was afraid she'd kill him though. It wasn't like Tom to have that kind of dream about a woman he was serious about. Maybe it was because in the middle of the night he saw her get up and might've caught a glimpse of her butt. Maybe the idea of what was under her very nice looking panties. He looked down and sighed. He shook his head and just mumbled 'not again' under his breath. He wanted this to be different. At least with her.

"I'm...screwed," Tom said to himself before sinking back down into the tub.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	5. Burning Desires

_**A/N:**_ Well boys and girls we've reached the 'smut' section of this Fan fiction, and it only took 5 chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

When Tom had gotten out of the bath, a slight bulge could be seen through his towel. B'Elanna was just running her hands through her hair like a brush almost and she looked over at Tom as he sat down.

"Had a nice bath?" B'Elanna smiled.

"Uhm, yeah," Tom said sighing.

"The Doctor let me know that you should change your bandaging after baths, and before bedtime just in case water got trapped somehow," B'Elanna stated walking over to Tom, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tom smiled gently shaking his head.

"Tom," B'Elanna knelt down looking up at him.

What in the world was wrong with him? He looked at her...her lips. Her beautiful eyes, her hands.

"Tom?" B'Elanna looked up at him arching a brow.

"I…" Tom took a deep breath, "I...uhm…"

"Should I get the Doctor?" B'Elanna looked concerned.

"No," Tom laughed, "No...God no,"

"I had Harry bring the bandages while you were in the bath so, we can change them out," B'Elanna said as she took the pad off and tossed it before taking the bandages off.

B'Elanna noticed the wound would leave quite the scar. She was careful and soft on her touch as she cleaned his wound. Tom noted how soft she was being, her hands carefully cleaning his wound and then drying it. He could feel something twitching down below and he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. Probably didn't help that she was still in his shirt, most likely still in her very nice panties. B'Elanna noticed he was staring and arched a brow.

"Tom? What is it?" B'Elanna asked.

"It's nothing," Tom said stammering a bit.

"Tom," B'Elanna smirked as she finally covered up the wound and leaned on Tom, "I know you well enough to know something is wrong."

"Not wrong, not technically wrong," Tom said looking at her.

"So what is it?" B'Elanna asked firmly.

"I saw you get up last night and I might've seen...your ass," Tom said sighing, "And my attraction to you...my mind sorta went…"

"Ah," B'Elanna nodded as she moved a bit closer feeling his member harden she looked down before looking back up at him, "I see your problem."

"I don't expect you to help me with this," Tom chuckled, "I can take care of it myself."

"Maybe I want to help," B'Elanna shrugged.

"N-No, B'Elanna you don't have to," Tom said gently grabbing her hands.

"Do you not want me to?" B'Elanna asked.

"I do but I don't want to rush us into anything," Tom looked at her, "I want us to take it slow, this is probably a mix of me nearly dying and the idea that I'd never been able to even do that with you," Tom chuckled.

"And do you think that it'll change our course if you...let me do this?" B'Elanna asked.

"Yes," Tom nodded slowly.

"Why?" B'Elanna asked again moving closer to him.

"Because the few failed relationships I had, we rushed into sex way to fast," Tom shook his head, "I care about you B'Elanna, I don't…" Tom took a deep breath, "I don't want to lose you because I couldn't…"

"You don't realize it do you?" B'Elanna smirked.

"Realize what?" Tom asked.

"I think you're stuck with me just as much as I'm stuck with you," B'Elanna smiled softly, "If you don't want me to take care of it...I won't."

"Thank you," Tom sighed, "But I probably should."

"I'll go get us breakfast then," B'Elanna nodded as she stood up and kissed Tom's cheek. She grabbed her uniform and quickly changed before leaving.

Tom looked down at his hardening member. He carefully got up and made his way to the bathroom, the only thought he had now was the idea of B'Elanna wrapping her strong but delicate hands around his member. He took a deep breath and sat back down on the toilet thinking to himself. What would...she taste like? Her body always felt nice probably looked nice too. He closed his eyes and began to let his imagination take him. When she was going through the Pon Farr he was actually very turned on by the rough foreplay they had. He thought more about her lips and her hands around him. Her beautiful neck, how soft her breasts would feel. How badly he wanted to ravish her whole body. He began to stroke his member at the thought of her. He moaned softly as he continued to think about bending her over and gently biting down her back.

"Oh God," Tom moaned as he continued stroking himself.

He was normally a tender lover but he knew how B'Elanna liked it he continued you think about gently biting her shoulder as he moved deeper inside her. He stroked himself faster at the idea now of her riding him and her biting his clavicle. Her beautiful breasts jumping up and down with each movement. She moved fast and hard, grinding her hips into his. In his fantasy, she was dripping wet and growling. He groaned as he called out her name his pace stayed steady.

B'Elanna didn't take long as Neelix already had their breakfast ready. She carefully walked in and set things down deciding to set up a nice table for them. She looked over as she heard a moan from the bathroom. She pressed her lips together doing her best to ignore it. She couldn't help herself when she heard Tom moaning her name. She carefully moved over to the bathroom and listened in.

"Fuck…" Tom moaned out, "B'Elanna…"

B'Elanna felt a strange feeling in her own loins but she could easily ignore it for the most part. She wished Tom would have let her taken care of him. She almost felt a strange sense of guilt.

"Ah," Tom groaned.

B'Elanna listened as Tom moaned more, calling her name again before taking a sigh of relief. She pressed her lips together and moved away from the door setting up the table more for both of them. Tom cleaned himself up before exiting the bathroom. Still only in a towel, he decided to look for sweat pants and a t-shirt. He looked over at B'Elanna who had set up a table for breakfast.

"Hey," Tom smiled gently, "Breakfast is served huh? Let me just get dressed."

"Of course," B'Elanna nodded, "So, feeling better?"

"Much," Tom nodded before looking back at her, "Please tell me...you didn't hear…"

"Oh, I heard," B'Elanna smirked.

"Well then," Tom rubbed the back of his neck as he carefully hobbled over to his dresser, "So much for mystery huh?"

"What were you fantasizing about?" B'Elanna asked curiously sitting at the table watching Tom move about.

"Do you really want to know?" Tom asked.

"I do," B'Elanna nodded.

"Well obviously, I was...fantasizing about you," Tom carefully sat down and slid on his boxers and sweatpants letting the towel fall off. He grabbed his t-shirt and put that on as well, "I was thinking about...that rough foreplay I had the pleasure of having with you when you were going through the Pon Farr," He sat across from B'Elanna, "I liked it...strangely," He took a moment thinking about his fantasy, "Then we...were giving each other oral," He looked up at B'Elanna who seemed to be very interested, "We...started biting each other and you were scratching my back I had you bent over and it was rough obviously but it was a nice idea. I was biting down your back and pulling your hair. You were very turned on by that, and we switched positions," He looked up at her again she seemed to squirm in her seat. He looked at her before nodding, "You started riding me, fast and hard...and you were biting my neck and chest, eventually it went more tender and we went missionary and…" He took a moment, "We kissed...and more biting," He chuckled before looking at her, "Then...we finished, although I noted that you came more than just one time. You had come quite a few times, which wasn't easy to not just...explode from."

"That...is very...vivid," B'Elanna said as she almost finished eating. She felt her own wetness at this point. She wasn't furious but damn did she want every ounce of that fantasy.

"Mm, it is," Tom looked at her, "Are you okay?"

"I…" B'Elanna nodded slowly, "I'll be fine."

"What's wrong?" Tom asked.

"I'll be fine," B'Elanna stated.

"Ah," Tom smirked, "Probably shouldn't...have gone as vivid."

"And since we aren't...doing anything about it with each other means I have to go deal with my own now," B'Elanna nodded.

"Go ahead," Tom said nodding, "I'll be here when you get back."

"I'm going to my quarters," B'Elanna smirked as she stood up.

"What?" Tom sighed, "But…"

"No buts flyboy," B'Elanna smirked, "I'll be back."

"That's unfair, you got to listen to me," Tom frowned.

"Tom all you're gonna hear is me cursing in Klingon probably, your name maybe once or twice and a lot of growling," B'Elanna walked up to Tom and leaned down, "Is that really going to do anything for you?"

"More than you think…" Tom sighed looking at her.

"Well, then that makes two of us. Now, I'm gonna go, when I come back I expect a clean plate and you resting," B'Elanna stood up before walking out.

Tom finished his breakfast but he wondered what exactly she was going to fantasize about. He looked at his empty plate before going back to bed. He laid there and wondered what she was thinking about. The desire he had for her wasn't...abnormal but he never wanted someone so badly in his life. He wanted more than just to have sex with her though he wanted to worship every inch of her body. He closed his eyes as he felt a wave of tiredness roll over him. Maybe back in his dreams, he can explore his desires more…

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	6. Sexual Healing Part 1

Tom was feeling better after a few days, he was bored now that B'Elanna was back on duty. He wasn't allowed to go into the holodeck just yet. Right now he was sitting on a bio-bed as the Doctor was scanning him.

"I see you've been somewhat listening to my orders," the Doctor nodded.

"Well it's hard to sit still Doc, I'm used to moving and doing a lot, I feel kinda useless," Tom chuckled.

"You are hardly useless Mister Paris," the Doctor said writing a few things down in his PADD.

"Feels like it," Tom looked at the Doctor.

"You are very useful, one of the best pilots on Voyager right?" the Doctor looked at him.

"Well yeah, but they seem to be doing fine without me," Tom noted.

Kathryn walked into the sick bay realizing Tom was up and about for a checkup. She smiled looking at Tom.

"Hello Tom," Kathryn nodded, "How are you feeling."

"I feel great honestly, little sore if I move the wrong way I definitely feel it, but I really can't wait to get back to work," Tom looked at the Doctor.

"Not yet Mister Paris. While I know you're eager to get back to work, I want to make sure that you recover fully. Muscle soreness can indicate tissue damage still healing, and if you aren't careful, you can cause more damage," the Doctor stated.

"Can I walk around then? I know the Captain probably has conns that need to be delivered," Tom smirked at the Doctor and then at the Captain.

"I do actually," Kathryn said as a matter of factly.

"I suppose, only if you have them on you now and only if there's not too many," the Doctor said sternly.

"Lucky me, I was on my way to Engineering," Kathryn said holding the PADD's that contained the conns out to Tom.

"Perfect," Tom smiled as he carefully got off of the bench.

"Mister Paris," the Doctor began.

"I promise, I will be...extra careful and take a lot of breaks," Tom looked at the Doctor, "Please? I'm going insane in my room."

"Fine," the Doctor said sighing, "But if you feel even an ounce of sharp pain…"

"I will beeline for the sick bay Doc, I promise," Tom smiled gently before looking at Kathryn, "Thank you, Captain," he carefully took the PADD's from Kathryn.

"Oh, and Tom?" Kathryn called out.

"Yes, Captain?" Tom turned to Kathryn. She walked towards Tom nodding slowly.

"I hope...you and B'Elanna end up...very happy, I also hope you know what you're in for," Kathryn said smirking.

"I have no idea what I'm in for Captain, and that's what makes me want her more," Tom smiled gently, "I'm always up for a challenge."

"I know you do," Kathryn nodded and walked away.

As Tom was walking down the hall everyone smiled and said hello to him. They seemed very nice and happy to see him. He walked into engineering and everyone said hello. He was looking for B'Elanna.

"Hello Lieutenant Paris," Seven said approaching Tom.

"Hey Seven," Tom smiled at her.

"It is good to see you up and walking. Many crew members showed great concern. Some even lacked efficiency the days you were in a coma," Seven explained.

"But not you," Tom smirked.

"Your death was not reason to halt work," Seven explained, "I was sure that you would be just fine."

"Well thank you Seven," Tom smiled softly, "Where's B'Elanna?"

"At her private workstation, she seems to be having what the crew members are calling 'mood swings' since she was put back on duty," Seven explained.

"Mm, well I'll see if I can brighten her day," Tom nodded looking up towards B'Elanna's workstation.

As he made his way up there he could hear her complaining about needing the conns from the Captain so that she could fix a few things in Engineering. He pressed his lips together as the Ensign who was helping her try to figure things out was the unfortunate subject to her anger. The Ensign looked as Tom entered and smiled and Tom basically told her silently to stay quiet.

"Ensign Hobbes please go back downstairs there's not much we can do till I get the conns," B'Elanna hadn't turned around she sounded defeated and frustrated.

"Of course Lieutenant," Hobbes nodded and left.

Tom could hear B'Elanna mumbling curse words in Klingon as she attempted to still fix the problem. He carefully walked up behind her and placed the PADD's next to her smiling.

"I think these will help," Tom's smug smirk coming through even in voice.

"Tom," B'Elanna turned and looked at him, "I heard you were in Sickbay I got worried but I couldn't leave my-"

Tom kissed her on the lips gently before pulling away and smiling.

"I'm still alive," Tom chuckled, "Sore, but alive...went for another treatment and check up."

"Well thank you for getting these to me," B'Elanna smiled at him.

"Anything to see you. So, how did it go the other night...taking care of yourself and all?" Tom smirked.

"It was fine," B'Elanna stated.

"Just fine?" Tom asked.

"If you think I'm telling you in vivid detail, you're wrong," B'Elanna picked up one of the PADD's turning away from Tom.

"I shared with you," Tom frowned a bit, "C'mon B'Elanna, why not?"

"Because, it's personal," B'Elanna explained.

"I told you that I would...bite you from head to toe while," Tom looked over his shoulder before looking back to B'Elanna and whispering, "Basically fucking you senseless, there's no harm in telling me your fantasy."

"Our fantasies were the same then," B'Elanna moved away from Tom to work on another console.

"Really?" Tom asked, "So you stole my fantasy?"

"Tom, I…" B'Elanna sighed in frustration looking at him, "I...don't have those kind of...thoughts. I...can't just conjure up my own fantasy. It's not that easy for me."

"Certainly there was a time when you were intimate with someone," Tom began.

"Yeah well, it didn't end the same way yours probably did," B'Elanna shot back.

"Well, then how did yours end?" Tom asked.

"I don't want to talk about this right now Tom," B'Elanna began.

"I'm not leaving till you tell me," Tom said blocking her way towards the other console, "Just tell me."

"Tom…" B'Elanna sighed looking up at him.

"What happened?" Tom asked.

"He...and I made out for a while it was sweet and tender, he wanted...oral, I gave it to him, I wanted oral in return…" B'Elanna began to feel uneasy and Tom could tell.

"What did he turn you down?" Tom asked.

"He got down there and...he was...disgusted by how…" B'Elanna closed her eyes sighing in frustration again talking in a hushed tone, "How I tasted down there."

"I see," Tom looked at her as she looked back at him. He smiled softly.

"Glad it's funny to you," B'Elanna went to push past Tom and he grabbed her gently before kissing her deeply. B'Elanna was shocked for a moment but her eyes fluttered shut. Tom then pulled away looking at her.

"Not funny," Tom said softly, "But now...I know for a fact, I can please you better than any guy you've ever been with," Tom kissed her lips softly again before pulling away, "You said...the other night that you wanted to take care of my problem, tonight, in my quarters, why don't we do just that."

"Starfleet rooms aren't soundproof Tom," B'Elanna looked away.

"Aha, but I know a way we can make it soundproofed, sorta…" Tom smirked, "You know how...Harry has this...gadget you can throw down and it creates a sort of barrier?"

"Yeah? What does that have to do with anything?" B'Elanna asked.

"What if...I found a way to make the barrier bigger and...soundproof," Tom smiled.

"I didn't know you knew how to do that," B'Elanna said smirking.

"Think of it...as a bit of healing for the both of us," Tom smiled at her kissing her cheek, "My quarters, tonight. 2200 hours. Okay?"

"You got it…" B'Elanna smirked, "Why the change of heart?"

"Two things, one I feel better enough that I could definitely fulfill your needs. Two, I can't stop thinking about...at least having some kind of sex with you," Tom leaned down more kissing her neck, "I want...to worship every inch of your body."

"Tom," B'Elanna took a deep breath, "I'll meet you in your quarters."

"Good," Tom smiled pulling away, "I have more conns to deliver."

B'Elanna watched him walk away and bit her bottom lip. She was more nervous than excited. She was afraid that after he had his taste he'd be repulsed. Klingon women tasted different down there at least to humans. She took a deep breath and continued on her work. She was excited however to finally have him. Ever since the Pon Farr, she wanted him in such a lustful sense. She enjoyed being with him and in the last few days, they had a great time watching old movies together and enjoying 20th-century American foods.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	7. Sexual Healing Part 2

_**A/N:** _This is by far the longest chapter (so far). It's a little over 4k words, lots of smut very descriptive. So enjoy I guess!

* * *

B'Elanna was nervous, but excited, but very nervous. She was afraid that Tom would likely taste her and want to leave. It only made her wonder how he tasted. The idea intrigued her now. She was distracted at work all day. She was there and doing her job but she wasn't there. Her mind was flowing suddenly with images of her and Tom. She was lucky to be able to leave her shift early. She wondered if she should dress up nice or if there was any point in doing so. She was afraid she'd hurt Tom too and was worried because he was still recovering.

Meanwhile, Tom was in the Mess Hall working on his gadget. He was sure he got it right and seeing as he was really the only one there, he wasn't really able to test it out. He looked over seeing Neelix and smiled standing up carefully he walked towards the counter looking at Neelix who was hard at work making dinner.

"Hello Tom," Neelix looked up, "What can I help you with? Here for an early dinner?"

"No," Tom shook his head, "I need your help, let me know if you can hear me when this shield comes up okay," Tom looked at his gadget and pushed a few buttons, a small blue-ish forcefield appeared around him. He started talking about how he wasn't a fan of Neelix's food.

Neelix just shook his head and shrugged. Tom smiled brightly and all he had to do was up the parameters in which the shield came up. He turned it off and looked at Neelix.

"Ha! It worked, I wonder if I can somehow edit the look of it so it looks like a starry sky…" Tom looked at his gadget.

"What is that for exactly?" Neelix asked.

"It's a soundproof shield," Tom stated.

"What would you need that for?" Neelix asked curiously.

"It's a personal thing," Tom said quickly, "Thanks Neelix," Tom went back to sit down and work on the gadget more.

Neelixs' curiosity was peaked as he walked over to Tom and sat down. Tom barely seemed to pay him any mind. Neelix smirked gently watching Tom's persistence.

"You seem to be going through a lot of trouble for this gadget," Neelix smiled, "Who is it for?"

"No one. I made it for myself...I can't go back to work, I can't go on the holodeck and do fun things so I'm doing this," Tom said swiftly.

"I never knew you could make stuff like this," Neelix noted.

"Well, I didn't make it entirely. The original gadget was Harry's he made it one day when he was bored, I snagged his prototype and I'm editing it for my own uses," Tom smirked at Neelix, "Your pot is boiling over by the way," Tom nodded looking behind Neelix.

Neelix jumped up and went to his pot in the kitchen. Tom stood up as he went over to the replicator. He replicated himself a bottle of something and smiled at Neelix.

"I'll be back later Neelix," Tom nodded before leaving with the bottle of wine.

Tom went back to his room and decided to set up the table the bottle of wine was fine where it was for now in the center of the table and he was able to talk to Harry and ask for a little bit of help. Harry was curious to know who his date was but Tom insisted on not saying who. He figured B'Elanna wouldn't want people to know. He said she was a beautiful woman and that was it. Harry agreed to help by bringing food over to his room.

Tom then looked at his bed. It wasn't made. He frowned as the Doctor had explicitly said to take it easy. He crossed his arms over his chest for a moment before carefully making his bed. It felt like a tactical mission because of his wound. Crap...his wound. He was trying to think about how he could do oral without hurting himself. Bending over wasn't an option. He figured he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

Time seemed to fly as he set the room up. Harry rang his doorbell and Tom let him in. He set up the plates and Harry looked at him.

"So, I noticed my soundproof forcefield went missing," Harry smirked, "I guess you're hoping to get lucky?"

"Ssh," Tom said sighing, "It's...special alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sure it is, I wonder who the lucky girl is," Harry smirked, "Is it Seven?" Harry's face fell from happiness to worry.

"No, no," Tom shook his head, "No offense but I'm not doing it with a Borg."

"Is it...Layla from Engineering?" Harry smirked, "She's pretty cute."

"No, Harry you're not gonna guess who it is, so give it up," Tom carefully turned Harry and began pushing him out, "Thank you, Harry, for all your help."

Harry tried to protest but Tom closed his door and locked it so that only those with the clearance or his code could get in.

Tom set the device down and set it up before looking at the door as someone seemed to be entering a code. Tom turned down his lights and lit the candles. He moved quickly over to a shot that was on his table and injected himself with it. Sometime to alleviate pain and relax his muscles just enough so he could move. B'Elanna carefully entered Tom's room and looked around. She noticed Tom and smiled softly. Tom smiled back and noticed she wasn't wearing her uniform just a simple tank top and pants.

"Hey," B'Elanna smirked looking at everything Tom went through, "What's all this?"

"I figured we could...enjoy some wine, and food," Tom walked towards B'Elanna wrapping his arms around her, "Did you think we were just going to...go at it right away?"

"Truthfully?" B'Elanna asked looking up at Tom, "I kinda did."

"Well, I'm glad to have proved you wrong," Tom kissed B'Elanna's cheek gently, "I'd like to think I'm a bit of a romantic."

"You're proving to be one," B'Elanna smiled softly, "So what's for dinner."

"It's one of Neelix's dishes, I took a quick taste," He looked at the plate then at B'Elanna, "It's not too bad."

"Mm, thank you for testing the waters," B'Elanna smirked.

"Of course," Tom smiled at her.

"You have gone great lengths to make this...something special," B'Elanna noted.

"Because it is something special," Tom moved away and pulled out a chair for B'Elanna.

"Is it strange that I was expecting something...different?" B'Elanna smirked sitting down.

"No," Tom sat down across from her carefully favoring the side his wound was on.

"I just thought about this but, how exactly are we even going to do anything with your wound?" B'Elanna looked at him.

"Don't worry about that," Tom smirked as the two of them began eating, "I...will figure that out."

"And what about people hearing us?" B'Elanna chuckled.

"I have a solution for that too," Tom smiled excitedly.

"Oh? I'd love to see this solution," B'Elanna smirked playfully.

"Do you not want to eat first?" Tom asked curiously.

"I do but I have to find out what your solution is," B'Elanna smiled softly.

"If you insist," Tom carefully got up and put a small gadget on his nightstand and pressed a few buttons.

Suddenly, the bed was encased with a good foot or so around the edge in a dark blue force field. Tom then carefully laid in the middle of the bed and smirked looking at B'Elanna motioning her to come over. She shook her head chuckling a bit as she walked through the force field.

"What is this?" B'Elanna asked as she carefully crawled into bed on the side that didn't harbor his wound.

"Soundproof dome," Tom nodded up as she settled in, "With a beautiful starry sky," B'Elanna looked up and seemed shocked.

"Wow," B'Elanna smiled, "It looks like…"

"Earth...clouds...the star, the moon," Tom nodded softly, "If I had more time I think I might've added some leaves from trees to make it feel more real."

"This might be better than what we were planning," B'Elanna said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't go that far," Tom smirked, "But this is pretty nice huh? And we can hear everything going on outside but no one can hear what's going on inside," Tom looked at B'Elanna smiling obviously very proud of himself.

"Color me impressed flyboy, you actually can do more than pilot," B'Elanna smirked.

"Glad my boredom impresses you," Tom looked up at the stars and sky before looking at B'Elanna, "I wanted this to be special for you."

"Why?" B'Elanna asked.

"Because, you deserve it," Tom leaned down a bit, "You deserve...to have every inch of you worshiped and loved and desired," He kissed her lips gently.

"Mm," B'Elanna sighed pulling away, "I'm just, afraid that you're gonna get down there and realize you're not...a fan of…"

"How you taste? B'Elanna," Tom shifted himself so he was laying on his side looking at her, "I don't care if you taste like Tilaxian spice or a ghost pepper down there. I don't care if you taste terrible, I am going to show you that doesn't matter to me."

"Tom," B'Elanna began.

"Ssh," Tom shook his head kissing her deeply, "You...are beautiful, and amazing, and I want you more than I've ever wanted anything," Tom moved his lips down her neck, gently scraping his teeth over her skin.

"Tom," B'Elanna said softly, her eyes closing. She didn't tense up but actually felt relaxed.

Tom moved his way down her neck to her clavicle switching between kissing and biting at it. B'Elanna gasped at the sensation her eyes shooting open. She felt coiling in her stomach a warmth almost. She felt her nerves coming to surface. Tom took notice and moved up the other side of her neck leaving a trail of tender sweet kisses. He moved back down again his hands roaming down the sides of her body. He didn't feel any sharp pain of his own luckily and he moved down her body with his mouth. B'Elanna sat up more and it caused Tom to stop his pursuit. Only so that she could take off her shirt. Tom noticed she put on a rather nice bra, black lace with red padding.

"Well," Tom smirked playfully, "I think we know that's not Starfleet issue," He reached one had behind as B'Elanna smiled at him. He skillfully in one motion unclipped her bra causing a bit of shock from B'Elanna.

"Wow," B'Elanna said holding up her bra, "You're fast."

"I'm glad in this instance speed impresses you," Tom smirked.

"Mm," B'Elanna carefully took her bra off tossing it aside. She looked at the way Tom paused for a moment. Like he had just seen the eighth wonder of the world. He leaned in kissing her neck again.

"You're beautiful," Tom whispered. His lips trailed down to her clavicle again.

B'Elanna for some reason felt this emotion wash over her that almost brought tears to her eyes, why was this? She didn't even know why. He was being so kind and sweet. Normally Klingon sex is more primal, and she enjoyed that, she knew right now that wasn't possible but damn did she want it. She felt Tom's lips move further down his teeth gently scraping her skin at times. She looked down as Tom's lips made it to the valley of her breasts. Tom moved his lips up the side of her right breast, carefully moving up to her nipple and gently biting down. B'Elanna gasped in pleasure and let out a soft moan. Tom moaned back in response his tongue swirling around her nipple and flicking into it.

"Tom," B'Elanna said softly.

"Mm," Tom responded moving his mouth to the other side and paying the same attention to her other breast.

Tom used one hand to support him and the other moved down to run over her stomach, past her navel, and into her pants. He could feel the heat of her loins as he moved closer to her entrance. Much like a human woman it all seemed normal, just...hotter if anything. He moved the hand back up still feeling B'Elanna tense. She was tense out of fear that this wasn't going to last much longer. She wished she didn't feel this way. B'Elanna closed her eyes trying to enjoy it, trying to like the feeling of Tom worshipping her body as he put it. When she opened her eyes again she saw his bright blue eyes take a glance, and his lips curl up into a charming smile. She couldn't help but smile back. Tom's lips moved down her body more gently kissing her side and across her stomach over to the other side. He seemed to carefully slide down the bed as he began to head for her navel.

This was it...B'Elanna thought he's going to hate it. Maybe now was the time to switch places she thought.

Tom didn't seem ready to give up his position yet. He moved down till he was kneeling on the bed his hands at her hips and she looked up at him.

"May I?" Tom asked softly.

"Of...course," B'Elanna said slowly, unsure almost.

Tom took a moment before taking her pants off and her panties as well in one motion. He tossed them aside and moved back to where he was. He moved his kisses down towards her entrance and he could feel the heat from them, he moved past them to the top of her thighs and down her leg. B'Elanna looked down at him, he was being tender and kind even though his teeth scraped against her skin every now and then, he was being patient. She felt him go to her ankles before going up the other leg and moving on the inside of her thighs. He moved one of his fingers to gently move up to her clitoris and gently pressed it causing B'Elanna to gasp. He moved his lips up and his tongue began to lick her clitoris his teeth again scraping against her. B'Elanna moaned and gasped as his tongue began to move faster, at points sucking gently on her clit.

"Oh God Tom," B'Elanna gasped.

Tom moaned softly as he could feel her getting wetter and he wanted so badly to have her but he wanted her to relax. He could feel her doing so, slowly. He moved and finger over her slick entrance and he felt B'Elanna's hips buck forward into him. Tom's blue eyes darted up and looked at her as her head went back, a low growl emitted from her lips. Tom moaned softly as he slowly stuck his finger inside of her causing B'Elanna to moan more and growl. His tongue continued it's motion on her clit as he moved his finger inside of her for a little bit before sliding it back out and moving his tongue down. B'Elanna did her best to not tense up again as Tom's tongue penetrated her slick entrance, his fingers now gently rubbing and pinching her clit, rolling it between his fingers. Tom moaned softly as he continued enjoying the taste of B'Elanna. He actually enjoyed it, the taste was salty but a strange taste filled his mouth after and he couldn't place it to save his life, but it didn't bother him at all. B'Elanna moaned and growled her hands reaching for his head now her fists filling with his hair. She didn't tug on his hair just wanting to keep him in place. Tom had no intention of leaving at that moment, as he continued to dart his tongue in and out, and around doing anything he could to please her.

"Tom, it feels," B'Elanna moaned, "So...good."

Tom moaned in response as he began to move his fingers faster and when his tongue got tired he would slip two fingers into her moving them rapidly, arching them inside her.

"Ah!" B'Elanna cried in pleasure her back arching more.

Tom smiled softly pleased with himself that he finally got her to relax and enjoy herself. Her fists now filled with his sheets. Tom moved faster inside her, the heat and the wetness, his own member now tight in his pants he groaned as he wished he had at least undressed himself a bit for comfort.

"Tom, I'm so close," B'Elanna growled, "Augh!"

"Mm, you taste divine," Tom commented as he removed his fingers and went back with his tongue, he could feel her getting closer as his fingers moved faster rolling her clit between them and pinching gently every now and then.

B'Elanna felt a fire in her stomach and her legs quivered. She felt a wave of pleasure brush over her body as she finally let go. She screamed and growled her back arching off the bed and her hips rolling forward into Tom's face. Tom moaned as he felt her juices slide into his mouth slightly. He did his best to take it all up before coming up for air and he looked at the wave of pleasure that took B'Elanna. She took a few deep breaths looking at Tom, a soft smile forming on her lips. Tom smiled back moving up the bed he gently kissed her neck gently biting her, moving up to her jaw, and finally her lips. B'Elanna could taste herself on his lips and the two looked at each other for a moment.

"You're beautiful," Tom said softly, "You taste divine…" he kissed her softly, "If I could I'd do so much more."

"Mm," B'Elanna nodded her eyes closed for a moment, "Thank you…"

Tom could feel the tightness in his pants and he groaned a bit. B'Elanna carefully shifted their body weight to now be on top of him.

"I think it's my turn now," B'Elanna noted.

"Mm yes ma'am, have your way with me if you so wish," Tom smirked.

"If I had my way with you, the whole ship would know I did, and I would probably reinjure you," B'Elanna smirked, "I think, for now, I'll be as sweet to you as you were to me. We can save the rough stuff for when you're better."

"Mm," Tom looked at her straddling him his hand ran up her thigh resting at her hip.

B'Elanna carefully took off Tom's shirt, before leaning down to kiss him gently on the lips. Tom moaned softly into the kiss. B'Elanna moved her lips down gently biting his jaw before moving to his neck and biting again. Tom noted her bites were a little harder than his but he wasn't complaining even slightly. He moaned as she licked and kissed him moving down his body B'Elanna took note of a few scars and gently kissed them. She moved over his chest and down the middle of his body. She noticed the wound still bandaged up leaving small kisses around that before moving to his navel and gently biting him. Tom gasped for a moment but moaned immediately.

"B'Elanna," Tom whispered, "For the love of God…"

"Rushing me flyboy?" B'Elanna smirked up at him.

"It's a little tight down there," Tom groaned, "And I've been dying to have those beautiful lips around me."

B'Elanna nodded slowly moving to take off his pants and boxers in one motion. She was gently trying not to jerk him around. She looked up and saw Tom's impressive member, certainly bigger than she expected or had seen on other men. She knew for a fact he wasn't fitting in her mouth but she'd be foolish not to try. She began to leave kisses up his legs and to his inner thigh. She wrapped her hand around his member gently stroking. Her tongue made a beeline for the head of his cock swirling around before she took it into her mouth. She was slowly taking him into her mouth and Tom's eyes fluttered shut. He tried his best to not grab or pull her hair, so instead his fists were filled with sheets. B'Elanna took more of Tom only getting about halfway down his shaft comfortably. She began to bob her head up and down, her tongue pressing gently on his shaft every down and then, her hand making up for where she couldn't continue the motion. Her other hand gently caressed and massaged his balls.

"Fuck," Tom moaned, "B'Elanna...Fuck…"

B'Elanna hummed in response the vibration of her humming only drove Tom wild, as his hips for a moment bucked forward. He felt a slight pain in his side but ignored it because what he was feeling now felt better than any pain he could think of. B'Elanna's head bobbed faster, she created more suction but she felt herself getting wet again. She moaned as she seemed to beg for his tongue again in simple hums and moans. Tom looked down and he noticed her lower half squirming. He bit his bottom lip for a moment trying to compose a sentence in his mind.

"Mm," Tom moaned, "B'Elanna," He groaned, "Fuck, I want you...to," he moaned feeling her tongue push against his shaft, "God...fuck…come here...turn around and we…" He felt a wave of pleasure brush over him, "Fuck...ah God...we can both get pleasured."

B'Elanna pulled away as her hand still stroked his member she looked at him curiously.

"What about your wound?" B'Elanna asked with concern.

"I took some pain relievers, you won't hurt me anyway, trust me," Tom groaned, "Ah fuck...God, it feels so good."

"Tom, I," B'Elanna began.

"Please, trust me," Tom took a deep breath, "I wanna make you come again, please,"

B'Elanna bit her bottom lip but nodded. She carefully moved onto the bed and straddled Tom near his chest. Her ass facing him she moved slightly to make it easier for him and Tom wasted no time at all. His tongue made its way inside her again his fingers rubbing her clit. B'Elanna moved her mouth quickly back to his member moaning loudly she took him to the back of her throat as much as she could tolerate. The vibration radiated through Tom's member. Tom groaned as he moved his tongue inside of her gently pressing her clit between his fingers and rolling it. B'Elanna's hips bucked into his face his tongue going deeper inside of her. Tom could taste her again. He finally moved his head back to breathe, his fingers taking the place of his tongue. B'Elanna growled this time, the vibration being more intense than her moans. Tom's head went into the bed and his hips bucked forward.

"Ah, fuck," Tom groaned, "B'Elanna," he called out, "Oh god…"

B'Elanna merely moaned in response and Tom moved his head back up to taste her again, she was so wet and he knew she was already close. He could feel her tightening around his tongue. He moved his fingers faster, and B'Elanna moaned loudly. Tom had to note how impressed he was that she used her moans for his satisfaction. He moved his mouth away again using his fingers to go even deeper inside of her, moving faster and faster. Aiming to get her to come at least one more time. He felt himself getting dangerously close, but he couldn't help it. B'Elanna moved as fast as she could wanting him to come for her. She didn't know if she could handle coming a third time. She remembered most times coming once if she was lucky.

"God B'Elanna, I'm so close," Tom moaned his head tossing back into the sheets again. He felt her tighten again moving faster and arching his fingers. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers and she moaned again, growling too, the head of Tom's cock reaching the back of her throat and he couldn't hold on any longer. He felt himself release to the back of her throat. He leaned up and began to take her juices into his mouth taking every last drop he could from her. B'Elanna couldn't help but do the same for him. B'Elanna carefully sat up before moving off of Tom. Tom carefully sat up and looked at B'Elanna.

"C'mon," Tom said softly, "We should shower."

"Mm, I don't know if I can move," B'Elanna noted.

"Makes two of us, but...at least a quick bath?" Tom looked at her.

B'Elanna just nodded in agreement and stood up slowly. She felt like her legs were jelly, she moved into the bathroom and ran a bath for the both of them. Tom slowly walked in with a waterproof pad in hand, the pain meds were just wearing off. He could feel that he'd be sore tomorrow. B'Elanna took the pad and put it over his wound. Tom carefully slid into the tub and he held his hand out for her. She slid into the tub and leaned back on him, favoring the side of his wound. She rested her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes.

"Thank you," B'Elanna said softly.

"Mm," Tom kissed her shoulder then her neck, "Thank you…"

"I don't think...I've ever...had oral like that," B'Elanna noted.

"Likewise," Tom smiled, "And you...taste...divine," Tom kissed her shoulder, "I can't wait till I can have more."

"Is it better than the dinner that's cold by now?" B'Elanna asked curiously.

"Much," Tom nodded resting his chin on her shoulder, "So much better. Are you even hungry now?"

"Not even…" B'Elanna shook her head a bit, "After this bath, I say we both go to bed."

"Agreed," Tom kissed her cheek.

B'Elanna enjoyed their long bath together. It was peacefully silent aside from the sweet nothings Tom whispered to her. Telling her how beautiful she was, how amazing she was. She felt strange enjoying hearing him say that. She wondered if this was healing for him. She felt it was for her. For the first time, a man wasn't repulsed by her taste. He enjoyed it and even wanted more, he was gentle and caring but tried to appease her primal side as well. She could see why he said it was special...because it was. Because it was him, and she couldn't wait to do it again.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	8. Rumors Are Sometimes True

Tom was finally hoping to be back on duty, no one knew he was possibly getting released to work just yet. He wanted to surprise everyone. He was sitting in the sick bay looking at the Doctor as the Doctor was scanning him.

"So Doc?" Tom smirked, "Tell me I'm in the clear please."

"You are in the clear Mister Paris," the Doctor smiled gently, "I still think you shouldn't overdo it on the holodeck but you can return back to your shifts. I don't recommend away missions either, however, there doesn't appear to be any more damage. You can start in the sick bay tomorrow, today is just the bridge."

"Awesome," Tom smiled brightly, moving off of the biobed, "You have no idea what that means to me Doc."

"I'm sure," the Doctor nodded, "If you ever feel any pain where the wound was, you report to me immediately."

"You have my word Doc, thanks," Tom smiled before leaving the sick bay.

He actually felt good being back in his uniform, being able to walk and not feel pain. He made his way to the doors that lead to the bridge. He felt oddly nervous but he carefully walked through and everyone turned to look at him.

"Mister Paris, is something wrong?" Kathryn asked.

"No ma'am, I've been released back to work," Tom said standing in front of her, "That is if you still need me."

"Of course we do," Kathryn looked at the empty chair that was Tom's, "No one felt right taking your spot directly."

"Thank you, Captain," Tom smiled sitting down and looking ahead of him.

"It's nice to have you back Tom," Kathryn noted.

"It's good to be back Captain," Tom nodded looking ahead of him.

"Take us into Warp 8 taking the same course around Krenim space," Kathryn nodded taking a seat next to Chakotay.

"So," Chakotay looked at Kathryn, "Did you...say anything to him about-?"

"I told him he has no idea what he's getting himself in for," Kathryn looked at Chakotay then back at Tom, "I'm happy for them...as long as they are adult about it."

"Hmm," Chakotay looked at her before looking back at Tom, "He's a brave soul."

"Indeed," Kathryn smirked, "He's happy though it seems."

Later in the day, Tom decided to take a break and head to Engineering. He looked around for B'Elanna but not finding her. He saw Ensign Hobbes and smiled at her.

"Hey Jenny, have you seen B'Elanna?" Tom asked.

"Hey Tom, she's in her private workstation. She's working on some reports, how are you feeling?" Jenny smiled.

"I'm well," Tom smiled, "Finally back to work. I'm on break for now," Tom made his way to B'Elanna's private workstation.

B'Elanna seemed to be working hard writing a few things down on her computer. Tom saw a replicator on the way and carefully got himself some flowers making sure no one was there. He knew it was mostly used for coffee or a quick snack. He stood walked in and B'Elanna was so deep into what she was doing. He took a moment before knocking on the wall. B'Elanna looked up and Tom smiled showing her the flowers he had for her. She smirked and leaned back in her chair.

"Hi," B'Elanna smiled softly, "You're wearing your uniform, does that mean you're back on bridge duty?"

"Yes and not a moment too soon, I was losing my mind," Tom said walking towards her, "Having fun with your reports?"

"Finally catching up," B'Elanna said as she went back to writing her report.

Tom left the flowers on the desk next to her. B'Elanna smiled gently looking at the flowers and picking them up and smelling them.

"Lavender…, white roses," B'Elanna looked up at Tom, "Thank you."

"Of course," Tom took a moment, "How about we go out on a date later?" Tom leaned down, "On the holodeck. I remember you wanting to do rock climbing."

"I might be up for that," B'Elanna smirked.

"Perfect," Tom smiled gently and leaned down to kiss her cheek, "I'll see you later. Have fun with those reports."

"Thanks, flyboy," B'Elanna nodded.

The day was fairly uneventful they were traveling now towards home once more, they were almost completely around Krenim space. Tom finally got off his shift and he went towards the holodeck. He wasn't too hungry but he knew he should probably eat. B'Elanna was already at the holodeck and Tom smiled brightly.

"Well, hello there," Tom leaned on the wall next to the door of the holodeck.

"Have you eaten today?" B'Elanna asked.

"No, not really," Tom noted.

"I talked to the Doctor, he said appetite loss could be from a reaction from the poison, or something else could be wrong," B'Elanna looked up at Tom.

"I'm fine," Tom said softly, "C'mon," Tom nodded looking at the holodeck door.

"Tom," B'Elanna looked at Tom, "We can rock climb after you go eat."

"B'Elanna," Tom said smiling at her, "C'mon I'm fine."

"Tom, either we go eat then rock climb, or we don't rock climb at all," B'Elanna crossed her arms over her chest.

"B'Elanna," Tom moved closer to her and she seemed to stare him down, "You...are such…"

"A pain?" B'Elanna finished smirking, "And you're an idiot if you go rock climbing and pass out."

"Mm," Tom leaned down wanting to kiss her but heard someone coming down the hall, "Well I guess I don't have a choice."

"No, you don't," B'Elanna smirked as she began walking.

Tom followed behind her and looked at her thinking to himself. He walked down the hall with her and B'Elanna was paying more attention to the people passing. Tom noticed the worry on B'Elanna's face. He took a moment and gently nudged her when no one was around.

"Why are you so worried?" Tom asked.

"Worried about you? Well, you had a spear go through you about two weeks ago," B'Elanna noted.

"No, I mean...why are you worried about what people are thinking," Tom smirked.

"You don't know that's what I'm worried about unless that poison gave you telepathic powers," B'Elanna stated.

"You just confirmed my suspicion," Tom smiled at her. B'Elanna sighed heavily.

"I don't want to be the 'ship couple' I don't want to hear people talking in hushed tones about what we're doing behind closed doors," B'Elanna said softly.

"B'Elanna, they're gonna do that whether we make it known or not. I'd imagine they already do," Tom chuckled, "We spend so much time together, we go on holodeck dates."

"That's reassuring," B'Elanna said dryly.

"B'Elanna," Tom stopped her and turned to her, "They're gonna talk no matter what, why do you care what they think?"

"Because, of our position," B'Elanna explained.

"We're still people," Tom looked her in the eyes, "I don't care what they say about me, they can say I'm anything, wanna know what I am?" He leaned down closer to her, "I'm in love with you, that's what I am, nothing else matters."

"I love you too," B'Elanna said softly, "I'm just afraid."

"I'm more afraid of what would happen if we didn't go for it than if we did," Tom smiled softly moving away from her, "But if you want we'll try to stay as inconspicuous as you want."

"Thank you," B'Elanna nodded seeming relieved.

As they entered the Mess Hall, Tom grabbed a coffee and a sandwich and B'Elanna grabbed a salad and a coffee. They sat down together and seemed to eat in silence for a few moments. Tom was watching as B'Elanna went through her PADD. Tom smiled gently and nodded.

"So, what are we reading today?" Tom asked.

"A book," B'Elanna looked up at Tom, "A romance novel."

"A Klingon romance novel?" Tom inquired.

"Maybe," B'Elanna nodded.

"Hm," Tom looked around the room and eventually landed back on B'Elanna, "Well, I guess I'll have to find out what book it is."

"Oh, why's that?" B'Elanna smirked.

"If it'll make your heart quicken I'd say it's my job to know," Tom smirked leaning forward a bit.

"I suppose," B'Elanna nodded as she put her PADD down, "I can't say I have much to tell you so far it's a snore."

"Maybe our rock climbing will be more fun," Tom looked at his sandwich that was almost done by now.

"I'm sure it will be," B'Elanna nodded, "After you finish eating."

"You sound like my Mother," Tom smirked.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" B'Elanna asked.

"My Mother? She's a nice woman, I miss her. She's a kind person, very opposite of my Father," Tom explained.

"Mm, she sounds nice," B'Elanna nodded looking at Tom.

"She was. She was quite the explorer too," Tom noted chuckling, "She was more nervous about me being a pilot than anything. She'd rather me stay stuck in the sick bay, it's a lot safer according to her."

"That's sweet, she cares about you," B'Elanna noted looking at Tom.

"Sometimes," Tom smirked, "It can also be very annoying," Tom finished his sandwich and looked at B'Elanna, "So, can we go rock climbing now? I've been dying to do it for the last few days."

"Sure," B'Elanna smirked.

Tom followed B'Elanna back to holodeck 1. Luckily it was still open. B'Elanna looked at Tom and nodded.

"What's the code?" B'Elanna asked.

"Computer, run holodeck sequence 2-3-4-9 Alpha, Paris, safety protocols enabled," Tom looked at B'Elanna.

As they walked into the holodeck it was a beautiful forest area. Tom saw climbing gear and he looked at B'Elanna.

"After you," Tom smiled at her.

The rock climbing gear was real, not holographic. Tom swore he felt a difference. They both began to get set up to descend down the mountain, he noticed that there was a waterfall nearby. It was beautiful really and B'Elanna was amazed by it. The two of them began to set up their equipment. Tom went down first he found rock climbing to be a very relaxing activity for him. B'Elanna went down along with him. She saw there was a lake down below. She wondered why he picked such a beautiful location. She felt something wasn't right and looked down at Tom. She realized her spike was coming undone.

"Tom, my spike," B'Elanna began, but she started falling.

"Whoa," Tom grabbed B'Elanna on the way down and he felt a wobbling in his spike now too, "I got you," He carefully pulled her up more firmly placing his legs out and pulled B'Elanna up so that she straddled him and was facing him, he couldn't help but smile at her.

"You won't be able to hold this for too long, and I imagine your equipment can't either," B'Elanna noted.

"I got legs of steel, but you're not entirely wrong." Tom looked up then down at the water, "How do you feel about swimming?"

"It's not my favorite thing," B'Elanna nodded.

"Well, I'll keep trying to get us to go down," Tom carefully began to move down the rockface. He felt a jolt as they slipped down a bit more, "Might be going sooner."

"Might as well go now," B'Elanna smirked at Tom.

"If you say so," Tom began to push off trying to swing them it caused the spike to finally give and they both began falling towards the water.

As they landed in the water B'Elanna found herself letting go of Tom for a moment and they both surfaced. Tom smirked at her. She looked back and smiled back. They both saw the waterfall had an opening a cave almost. Tom grabbed her hand and began swimming towards the opening. B'Elanna looked confused arching a brow.

"What's back there?" B'Elanna asked.

"I have no idea," Tom said as he approached the shore.

The two of them walked behind and B'Elanna smirked looking around. The small cave opening was beautiful the rock seemed to sparkle and shine because of the water. B'Elanna began to walk around running her hand along the wall. Tom followed behind her and leaned down gently kissing her neck.

"What was your plan?" B'Elanna asked smiling gently, "What if someone walks into the program?"

"Only people authorized to do that are Tuvok, Chakotay, and Janeway, I don't think they're going to harass us. We're both off duty," Tom wrapped his arms around B'Elanna smiling softly against her neck.

"Are we really going to risk getting caught?" B'Elanna chuckled.

"I feel daring," Tom nodded a bit he began to allow one of his hands to venture down to try and undo B'Elanna's pants.

"Part of me does too," B'Elanna closed her eyes as she felt Tom gently bite on her neck.

"Mm," Tom gave his best growl as he moved up her neck again.

"Tom, that was a pitiful growl," B'Elanna noted.

"Sorry, it's not in my nature to growl," Tom smirked gently biting her neck again.

"Mm," B'Elanna growled in pleasure, "This was your plan all along huh flyboy?"

"How'd you know?" Tom chuckled pulling her closer to him.

"It feels...like it," B'Elanna smiled, "I can't say I hate it."

"I know you don't…" Tom smiled gently kissing her shoulder.

He was enjoying himself. The feel of B'Elanna's body next to him. One hand around his neck pulling him down more, another guiding his hand. B'Elanna didn't remember having this much fun rock climbing but she figured this might be her favorite activity now.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	9. The Hat Trick of A Lifetime

Kathryn and Chakotay were wanting to use one of the holodecks and she noticed both were occupied. Kathryn sighed and noticed that Tom and B'Elanna were in the simulation but that there was a deviation. She noticed safety protocols were on and she wondered what happened.

"Something caught your eye, Kathryn?" Chakotay asked.

"I'm curious to know what happened to the simulation," Kathryn looked at Chakotay.

"Are you saying that we should spy on them?" Chakotay asked.

"Spy on them...check up on them," Kathryn shrugged looking at Chakotay.

"I never knew you were into spying on your crewmen," Chakotay smirked as he tapped a few buttons next to the holodeck it opened, "I can't say I agree on this."

"But you're joining along?" Kathryn began to walk in.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Chakotay chuckled.

As the two of them walked in they saw where the spikes had fallen. Chakotay looked over at Kathryn who looked around at the beauty of the simulation. They began to take a path down the cliff face and noticed some climbing equipment near the entrance of the cave behind the waterfall. Kathryn saw two silhouettes embracing one another. She could faintly hear their voices and she glanced at Chakotay who was admiring the beauty of the place. He looked back to Kathryn and arched a brow.

"So, should we stop them?" Chakotay asked.

"Not sure," Kathryn said, "For once as a Captain, I'm not sure what to do."

Meanwhile, Tom aggressively pushed B'Elanna against the wall and growled again biting her neck. He was shirtless as was she. Tom grabbed B'Elanna's wrists putting them over her head. Using the weight of his body he pinned her down. B'Elanna smirked a bit as the two of them kissed. Tom moaned softly. He felt B'Elanna bite his lip enough to draw blood and he groaned. He could taste his own blood and B'Elanna growled. They kissed deeply before the two parted.

"So, how will this work out?" Tom asked curiously, "No heavy objects to throw."

"I could throw you," B'Elanna quipped.

"Mm," Tom chuckled as he pressed into her again, "You are so...funny."

"And cute," B'Elanna nodded.

"Beautiful," Tom said kissing her neck biting down.

"Tom, please," B'Elanna growled before pushing Tom back and knocking him down quickly straddling him.

"Mmph," Tom groaned looking up at B'Elanna. He didn't mind the roughness, he seemed to enjoy it even.

Tom felt her hips grinding into him. His member growing he closed his eyes. He felt her hit his chest and scratch him growling. Tom's eyes opened as he smiled at her. She could feel Tom's hands gripping her hips and pushing her down into him. She leaned down and bit his neck hard. Tom gasped and closed his eyes groaning.

Kathryn and Chakotay followed the sounds and looked at each other. Chakotay grabbed Kathryn's arm and pulled her back shaking his head with a smirk.

"Kathryn," Chakotay looked at her, "Are we really going to spy on them...doing…"

"No," Kathryn shook her head chuckling, "I didn't think that's what they'd be doing."

Kathryn began to move away from the entrance. She ended up tripping and Chakotay caught her but ended up falling himself. The two looked at each other and just smiled.

"When did you get so clumsy?" Chakotay asked.

"I tripped on a branch," Kathryn slowly got up, "It is a beautiful place Tom created," Kathryn noted standing up and dusting herself off.

"Very beautiful," Chakotay agreed looking at Kathryn, "Kathryn, I…"

"Hm?" Kathryn looked back.

Chakotay shook his head and looked around. He knew what they agreed to back on New Earth, he knows that she's engaged. It was just something that kept him wanting her. They had dinner together, alone once a week at least. They had a lot of private talks about a lot of things. They spent their time together more than they did apart. He knew it was unfair of him to propose the idea of a relationship again. If it wasn't her fiance, it was the fact that she was Captain.

"What Chakotay?" Kathryn smirked at him, "What's on your mind?"

They began walking back up the pathway. Chakotay looked over at Kathryn.

"It...it doesn't matter," Chakotay chuckled.

"Clearly it does," Kathryn nodded.

"It doesn't matter," Chakotay said more sternly, he began to rub his earlobe.

"Mm," Kathryn chuckled as they got to the door she turned to him, "Chakotay?"

"Hm?" Chakotay looked at her.

"You rub your earlobe when you're lying," Kathryn said leaning forward a bit moving closer to him, "I can't make you tell me, but...I'm always ready to listen when you do." Kathryn walked off and Chakotay sighed watching her go.

Tom began to take B'Elanna's clothes off moving down her body biting and kissing down her beck, between the valley of her breasts, her stomach, her hips. B'Elanna moaned as she rested her hands on top of his head. He looked up to B'Elanna removing her bra for him. He moaned not wasting another second he moved her pants down along with her underwear. B'Elanna feverishly kicked them off. Tom's tongue wasted no time licking her entrance tasting her again. He gently scraped his teeth on her clit before licking and swirling his tongue around it eliciting a gasp from B'Elanna. He move quickly as to not waste time, he could already feel how wet she was getting as he slipped his finger inside of her.

B'Elanna moaned and growled as she felt him moving fast inside of her. She was grateful that he wasn't wasting any time. She growled and said something in Klingon. Why that turned Tom on he'd never know. He moaned as he used his tongue again darting inside her, tasting her juices. He felt her grab the top of his head, a fist full of his hair keeping him right there where she wanted. Tom used a free hand to undo his pants and pushed down his boxers. He moaned as he felt the tightness in his pants finally have some relief. He moved his lips up B'Elanna's body as she growled, he found himself growling back. B'Elanna was shocked...it was actually a good growl. He gently bit her right breast as his tongue flicked across her nipple. B'Elanna gasped and her back arched in response. Tom moaned as he couldn't hold out any longer, he plunged himself inside her with a swift hard thrust. B'Elanna growled again as she began to scratch Tom's back. Tom moved faster inside her his lips now settling on her neck gently biting her.

"Tom," B'Elanna moaned softly, "Please."

Tom moved his hips faster, harder. He could feel how warm, how tight she really was. He figured many Klingon women were like this. Not that he was complaining. B'Elanna on the other hand underestimated his size. He was hitting her cervix on nearly every thrust. It wasn't too painful but she didn't mind either way. She bucked her hips forward into him. Tom moved his hand down rubbing her clit gently and out of rhythm with his thrusts. He groaned feeling her tighten even more around him.

"Fuck B'Elanna," Tom moaned.

"Harder Tom, please," B'Elanna plead, "It feels…" B'Elanna gasped as he thrust into her more, "So...good."

Tom moaned biting her lower neck. B'Elanna felt a wave of pleasure ride over her as she felt herself tightening, and a warm feeling came over her. She screamed and growled Tom's name and Tom had to hold himself back from letting go himself. B'Elanna wasn't done regardless she growled and turned the two of them over. Suddenly, straddling Tom she smirked down at him.

"Mm," Tom moaned looking up at her, "Hello there."

"Mm," B'Elanna hummed leaning down and kissing his neck, biting his jawline, she began grinding her hips down into Tom slowly.

Tom moaned deeply in response. B'Elanna's nails began to rake across the sides of Tom's body. Tom thrust his hips into her as she rolled back down and both of them moaned in approval of the other. B'Elanna felt herself tighten again, the warmth and pleasure rolling over her again. Even she was shocked at how fast she came again. She couldn't stop herself either, however. She moaned again as she rolled into him. Tom was so close but he wanted her to come one more time. B'Elanna growled and moaned again.

"Stop holding out on me Tom, come," B'Elanna demanded.

"Mm, one more time B'Elanna," Tom thrust his hips into her again his hands at her hips pulling her down.

"Nngh, why?" B'Elanna asked with a deep throaty growl.

"What kinda guy would I be if I didn't go for the hat trick," Tom smirked as he felt her hands scratch at his chest, he closed his eyes and moaned as he felt her tighten around him again. He could feel her legs quiver and shake. Tom groaned as he finally let go, coming deep inside of her. The two of them locked eyes, a relieving feeling washing over both of them.

B'Elanna carefully got off of Tom and she laid on the cool rock next to Tom. She didn't even care if the rock was uncomfortable, she felt warm with Tom. Tom wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He smirked as he looked around the cave.

"We'll probably have to go soon huh?" B'Elanna asked.

"Probably," Tom sighed smiling gently. B'Elanna looked up at him smiling.

"What's got you so happy?"

"I just performed the hat trick of a lifetime," Tom smirked at B'Elanna, "And it was with you no less."

"We should get up...go shower," B'Elanna sighed.

"Sounds good," Tom agreed. The two of them got up slowly and carefully.

Tom knew that Christmas and New Years was coming up soon. He wanted to plan something for that day. He wasn't sure what exactly but he wanted to do something. He grabbed his clothes and got dressed right away. B'Elanna was right behind him. They both left together and went to their own quarters. Tom didn't feel right walking into his quarters alone, but he knew that's how it had to be...for now anyway.

* * *

_**TBC...**_

_**A/N: With school and my job picking up, chapters might be slower coming in. School tends to kill my creative steam but I'll do my best to keep on writing! **_


	10. All Bets Are Off

Everyone had been abuzz with Christmas this holiday, mostly because of Naomi Wildman. She was so excited, she always was for this holiday. It was also a good time, no Borg, no enemies period, and they had cut an exceptional amount of time on their trip home. In that time they had a chance to talk to Starfleet, some even got messages, but nothing too insane. Everyone came together to talk about a good gift. It was also a buzz because everyone seemed to be taking a pool on Tom's date to the Christmas party. Only Kathryn, Chakotay and Tuvok knew but they were adamant on keeping a lid on it. B'Elanna was honestly quite scared to say anything. At the same time, she didn't want to keep hiding it. Everyone seemed to be dressing nice, at the party and everyone was having a great time. Tom was getting ready still as the party was still early. He heard a chime and was going to tell them to come in before B'Elanna came in. Tom turned to her and saw her in a beautiful dress. It wasn't too tight but it definitely showed off her very nice body. Tom couldn't help but stare and realize he might've not been as nicely dressed.

"I know," B'Elanna sighed looking down at herself, "But I figured if we reveal tonight that I of all people am the one you're there with I might as well knock'em dead."

"Knock'em dead…" Tom laughed softly, "You'll knock them into the next life," He smiled brightly, his blue eyes sparkling as he walked up to her, "You look amazing."

"Stop," B'Elanna said shaking her head and not looking at Tom.

"I mean it," Tom smiled and gently moved her chin up forcing her to look at him, "You looks...so beautiful," He leaned down kissing her lips softly before kissing her cheek and then her neck.

"Do you even want to go to this party?" B'Elanna joked.

"To show the whole ship the beautiful woman on my arm, you bet," Tom nodded, "I'm the luckiest guy there."

"Have you noticed something different about Chakotay?" B'Elanna asked wrapping her arms around Tom's neck.

"You mean the way he looks at the Captain?" Tom asked, "Yeah. You can see something there."

"Do you see the way she looks at him," B'Elanna laughed softly.

"Mm," Tom nodded slowly, "Do you think they'll ever…?"

"Oh no," B'Elanna shook her head, "Captain Janeway would never go against protocol."

"Does that mean we're going against protocol? I've technically got seniority," Tom smiled smugly.

"Barely," B'Elanna smiled up at Tom, "Seniority or not, I'd still kick your ass Paris."

"Don't I know it," Tom kissed B'Elanna before pulling away, "How do I look?"

"Handsome as ever, good enough to be on my arm I guess," B'Elanna teased.

"You guess?" Tom said looking at her, "Well then I guess going naked is an option."

"Ha!" B'Elanna laughed, "Come on, let's go."

"Yes ma'am," Tom put his pips on and went to follow B'Elanna.

Harry was standing with Seven, the Doctor, Neelix, Tuvok, Chakotay, and Kathryn they were talking about how they missed their families around this time, aside from Seven. Harry ended up bringing up that tonight was the night Tom revealed who he was seeing.

"Why is it such a big deal to you?" Kathryn asked.

"Captain, you and Commander Chakotay have your sight set on B'Elanna being the woman he's with, of all people. No offense but I think even Tom knows when to quit," Harry smirked.

"I put Ensign Hobbes as the one," the Doctor stated.

"Bad choice," Chakotay stated.

"I put my money on Ensign Kolt," Neelix nodded, "Per Harry's suggestion."

"She's cute, definitely Tom's type," Harry noted.

"You ready?" Tom asked as they approached Holodeck 1.

"As ready as I'll ever be," B'Elanna noted.

Tom and B'Elanna walked in together, and at first, no one seemed to notice but B'Elanna was linking arms with Tom. A few Ensigns walked up to Tom and was glad he seemed to be doing a lot better. No one seemed to care that they were together. Tom leaned down whispering to B'Elanna.

"See, I told you," Tom smiled smugly.

"Yes, you did," B'Elanna agreed, "But the night isn't over yet flyboy."

"Mm," Tom nodded and saw Harry and the others. They both made their way to the group.

"Well, B'Elanna, you look beautiful this evening," Neelix smiled softly.

"Thanks, I clean up nice huh?" B'Elanna smirked.

"You do," Neelix nodded, "I think Ensign Kolt will get the wrong idea though."

"Why?" Tom asked.

"Well, B'Elanna's hugging your arm, you both came in together, I thought Ensign Kolt was your date," Harry stated.

"Thanks for telling me you had another date," B'Elanna joked looking at Tom.

"I was unaware myself," Tom smirked, "I thought you were my only date tonight."

Harry, Neelix, and the Doctor looked shocked. Meanwhile, Kathryn and Chakotay smirked. Tom smiled softly at Harry.

"Not that Ensign Kolt isn't beautiful but she's...not really my type," Tom noted.

"So...you and B'Elanna?" Harry asked.

"Me and B'Elanna," Tom nodded leaning down kissing B'Elanna's cheek, "She's alright I guess."

"Yeah?" B'Elanna asked gently elbowing Tom. Tom jolted a bit looking at her.

"You know what that means don't you?" Tuvok asked.

"What?" Tom looked at Tuvok.

"We won the pool," Chakotay smirked at Kathryn and Tuvok.

"You participated Tuvok?" B'Elanna asked looking at Tuvok.

"The Captain assured me it was a sure-fire win," Tuvok nodded, "It wouldn't be logical to not go for it."

"You'll share the winnings with us right?" Tom smirked at Kathryn.

"Wait you knew this whole time? Well, that's rigged!" The Doctor stated.

"It's not like you ever asked," Tom stated.

"I did!" Harry looked at Tom.

"B'Elanna wanted to keep quiet, Tuvok caught us, the Captain and the Commander did too," Tom shrugged.

"They simply pulled a Tom," B'Elanna smirked playfully, "Using the pool to their advantage."

"I'll go get you a drink," Tom nodded at B'Elanna before walking away.

"Well played Captain," Neelix smiled at Kathryn.

"Thanks," Kathryn smirked.

"You're going to share with us right?" B'Elanna smirked at Kathryn.

"Well, if I shared with you, then it'd really be a rigged system," Kathryn noted.

"Well, that's not fair! You got the tip from Tuvok and Chakotay," B'Elanna sighed.

"All's fair in love and betting," Kathryn noted.

"Tricks up her sleeve like that are the reason she's Captain," Tom noted handing a drink to B'Elanna.

"Well, it's definitely unfair," B'Elanna noted.

Tom took notice as a few people began dancing with each other. Tom grabbed B'Elanna's hand smiling at her.

"Hate to steal her away, but...I'm not sorry for it," Tom smiled gently pulling her away from everyone and towards the dance floor.

B'Elanna noticed a few people were staring, and she felt a tightness in her chest. Tom looked at her noticing her worry. He pulled her close putting one hand in the middle of her back. He used his hand to raise her chin up before grabbing her hand and dancing with her.

"Don't mind them," Tom said softly.

"It...just feels...weird," B'Elanna said slowly.

"Maybe they can't help but stare at how great you look in that dress," Tom noted as he held her close.

"I highly doubt that," B'Elanna looked around for a moment.

"Doubt all you want, but I'm almost certain it's because we are the best dressed," Tom smiled at her softly. B'Elanna looked up at him and couldn't help but smile back. She put her head on Tom's shoulder closing her eyes. Tom smiled resting his head on hers now.

"You're a good date so far," B'Elanna quipped.

"Yeah?" Tom asked softly, "Glad you think so, is it bad that I really only have one thought on my mind?"

"I could guess," B'Elanna chuckled, "It's the same thought I've had for a few weeks."

"Mm, glad I'm not the only one," Tom nodded slowly.

"Wait, what thought?" B'Elanna asked.

"A nice lavender bath?" Tom said slowly.

"After sex right?" B'Elanna asked quietly.

"I adore you," Tom chuckled kissing the top of her head.

The group left over seemed to watch Tom and B'Elanna and talked about what they would do when they got home.

"Captain," Chakotay looked at Kathryn holding out his hand, "Care to dance?"

"I'm not much of a waltzer," Kathryn noted.

"Neither am I," Chakotay smiled softly and nodded towards the dance floor.

The two of them walked out to the dance floor and they began to dance together. Kathryn couldn't deny that she enjoyed this. She couldn't deny that she liked being in his arms. Kathryn was terrified of the looks she'd get in being with Chakotay. So far, everyone seemed to have their eyes on Tom and B'Elanna. Imagine if it were her. She looked over at Chakotay who was just smiling at her. He took a moment looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Chakotay asked.

"Just thinking," Kathryn admitted looking at Chakotay, "I'm sure they're more relieved than anything that they're public now."

"Mm," Chakotay looked at Kathryn, almost lost in her gaze.

"What?" Kathryn asked arched a brow.

"I'm happy for them," Chakotay said shaking his head.

"I think that's not what you wanted to say Chakotay," Kathryn said softly. The space between them seemed to close naturally.

"It's nothing," Chakotay said swiftly looking at her.

"Mm," Kathryn looked him in the eyes. Something felt different, she suddenly forgot she was the Captain, she forgot who Chakotay was. She felt a tightness in her chest, something that she hadn't felt in a long time. It was a feeling of wanting...wanting Chakotay. She tried her best to shake it out of her head but she had a feeling it's the same thing that Chakotay wanted to say. Kathryn just watched the people around her, then watched Chakotay as he too stared back in her eyes, as if they were communicating telepathically. Not saying a word, only a shared smile.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	11. New Year, New Protocols

_**A/N:** Hello readers! Sorry for the bit of a gap between posting, I've been very busy with work and school. I'd love to know some opinion whether or not you guys enjoy the smut chapters or not or if you rather prefer the fluff pieces. Either way, let me know! I also intend on splitting up scene switches with line breaks, I figure it'll make it easier. :)_

* * *

B'Elanna was working in Engineering. She was doing some diagnostics and keeping an eye on the warp core. Tom leaned on the post next to her and smiled holding out a rose.

"Yes, Tom?" B'Elanna asked, "I'm really busy."

"A rose for a rose," Tom smirked.

"Very cheesy," B'Elanna said not looking at him, "Are you picking me up for the New Years party tonight?"

"No," Tom said swiftly, "I was thinking of going solo." B'Elanna looked over at Tom her eyes narrowing.

"Ah there are those pretty eyes," Tom smirked at her.

"You're not funny," B'Elanna said swiftly.

"I'm hilarious," Tom said swiftly, "I'll gladly pick you up, only...on one condition."

"What's that?" B'Elanna said looking away from Tom and back to the interface.

"Well," Tom leaned down to whisper to her, "You sleep with me tonight."

"What?" B'Elanna looked up at Tom.

"Sleep. With. Me." Tom said slowly before pulling away a bit, "Doesn't have to be sex," he said softly.

"I'll think about it," B'Elanna smiled gently.

"I'm sure you will," Tom nodded leaning down to kiss her cheek, "I'll see you later."

Kathryn was sitting in her ready room, it was a nice slow day, nothing too crazy was going on. They did some trading with a race called the 'Kurangi' they were able to get some extra fuel. She was glad everyone had time to relax too. The New Year Party was going to take place in the Holodeck yet again. Everyone had been talking about dressing up. Kathryn wasn't sure what she was going to even wear. She seemed to be deep in thought. Chakotay walked in arching a brow seeing her deep in thought.

"Should I come back?" Chakotay smirked.

"No," Kathryn shook her head looking up at Chakotay.

"So," Chakotay sat down looking at Kathryn, "Are you attending the New Years party?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I?" Kathryn smirked.

"Well, maybe you're busy," Chakotay smiled gently at her.

"Hardly," Kathryn laughed, "Not busy enough to celebrate another year in paradise," Kathryn said dryly.

"Well, how about, I pick you up at your quarters at 9? The party will have started for at least an hour by then but I'm sure everyone would understand," Chakotay nodded.

"Wouldn't I be late?" Kathyrn smirked.

"Or everyone else is just early," Chakotay noted.

Kathryn couldn't help but smile at Chakotay who just smiled back. Kathryn's combadge went off and she averted her attention.

"Captain," Harry called out, "Should I change the setting to New York? Tom and I were talking that it would be a nice change of pace."

"Isn't New York normally cold around this time of year?" Kathryn noted.

"A good reason to bundle up Captain," Harry agreed.

"Sure, why not," Kathryn nodded, "It'd be nice to see that place again."

"Thanks, Captain," Harry said swiftly.

"New York," Chakotay nodded, "I haven't seen New York in ages, suppose everyone will have to replicate winter clothes if they don't already have them."

"I actually brought cold weather clothes, not sure if they're winter clothes though," Kathryn shrugged looking at Chakotay, "Either way, it should be fun."

"It always is," Chakotay smiled gently.

* * *

In the Mess Hall, Harry was sitting with Tom and B'Elanna discussing how they should design the holodeck program.

"Harry, you can't make it too cold," Tom noted, "We have rations remember."

"Yeah, that's true," Harry was typing in his PADD, "I'll make it like...early spring or Fall weather then, a little chilly. And I'll spread the word."

"Sounds good, so how far back are we going? More, our time or are we going back to the 20th century New York?" Tom smirked.

"Well, 20th century New York was pretty nice in its aesthetics, but it'd probably be easier to form a more modern version," Harry stated.

"Split it down the middle maybe?" Tom asked.

"Maybe," Harry agreed.

"Will there be food vendors there?" B'Elanna asked curiously.

"Probably if we do New York around those times," Tom pointed out looking at B'Elanna, "Why?"

"Will we be down in the square?" B'Elanna asked.

"Probably," Harry nodded.

"It'll be cold then won't it?" B'Elanna looked at Tom.

"I'll keep you warm," Tom smirked.

"I bet you will," B'Elanna chuckled shaking her head.

"Well, let me go apply these changes and see what comes of it, I'll see you guys later at the party," Harry smiled brightly.

* * *

When it was time for the party, everyone was told to dress as they would for Fall, it was cool, enough that you wanted a decent light jacket but not that you needed to wear a winter coat or gloves even. B'Elanna went a little lighter than normal and found herself still a little chilly standing outside. Kathryn and Chakotay had arrived at nine o'clock as planned. No one seemed to take note that they came together, or that they came in linking arms. The two of them were dressed nicely and they were talking with Seven and the Doctor. B'Elanna sighed standing and looking around and shivering a bit. It wasn't too crowded because Harry wanted to be able to leave some of the room for the entire crew. Everyone seemed happy and enjoyed it. Tom walked up to her with two drinks in hand. He noticed she was rubbing her arms. He smiled at her softly and held the drinks out at her.

"Here," Tom said, "hold those for me."

"Why?" B'Elanna said taking the drinks.

"You're cold," Tom said taking his jacket off, "Klingons if I remember correctly, are more averse to the cold."

"Well thank you," B'Elanna smiled at Tom, "That's very sweet of you."

"I try," Tom said taking his drink back. He put an arm around her after B'Elanna fully put his jacket on.

"So, how many more years do you think it'll take for us to get home?" B'Elanna looked up at Tom.

"Who knows," Tom shrugged looking at B'Elanna, "As long as I'm here with you how long it takes doesn't matter."

"Very romantic," B'Elanna smirked, "You know you don't have to try so hard to get me into bed."

"I'm sure," Tom nodded, he looked around as he noticed Kathryn and Chakotay standing and talking to one another, "I have a New Years resolution," Tom said.

"Oh?" B'Elanna looked at Tom then looked at his gaze, "I have a feeling it has to do with them?"

"Why do they try to deny themselves?" Tom asked.

"It's a lot harder than that Tom," B'Elanna explained, "They're basically at the top of the totem pole."

"You think they'll kiss at Midnight?" Tom smirked at B'Elanna.

"This is why she doesn't want to pursue anything," B'Elanna noted with a smirk.

"Fair point," Tom noted and nodded and kissed B'Elanna's cheek.

Later on in the evening as it neared midnight everyone gathered and everyone seemed to be excited. Seven wasn't sure exactly what was going on so Harry explained. As the ball neared everyone seemed to count down. Once the clock struck midnight, everyone seemed to turn to someone next to them and hug them or even kiss them. Seven kissed Harry on the cheek and he seemed to be beaming after that. Tom kissed B'Elanna's lips gently and B'Elanna went back for more. Kathryn and Chakotay faced each other and no one seemed to be noticing and at first, Chakotay had all the intention of kissing her on the cheek. However, Kathryn leaned up and kissed his cheek gently. When she pulled away they seemed to stare at one another. Kathryn put her hand on his cheek and kissed Chakotay gently on the lips before pulling away again.

"Happy New Year Chakotay," Kathryn looked Chakotay in the eyes.

"Happy New Year Kathryn," Chakotay smiled back at her.

"I should've made a bet with you," Tom said looking over at B'Elanna before nodding over at Kathryn and Chakotay. The two of them incredibly close and talking.

"I'm happy for them," B'Elanna looked at Chakotay and Kathryn then looking at Tom, "So, I have a question for you."

"Go for it," Tom smirked at B'Elanna.

"My quarters, or yours?" B'Elanna smiled back at him.

Tom smiled back and passionately kissed B'Elanna. Kathryn and Chakotay looked at each other before taking a step back from one another. No one seemed to have noticed them but something felt different now. Kathryn did her best to avoid this but she realized it was impossible. She was always one for protocols and sticking to her guns. However, this time around she wasn't fighting Chakotay's feelings or fighting anyone's assumptions. She was fighting her own feelings now, the same feelings she buried back on New Earth. Maybe this new year called for new rules.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	12. Avoidance and Acceptance

For three weeks, Kathryn canceled their weekly dinners together. She tried her best to not to make eye contact with Chakotay, she limited their contact. He was hurt that Kathryn was trying to avoid him.

He found himself in Engineering checking on things. So far the space travel was okay, they came into contact with someone trading Borg Technology that helps cut off time on their travels. Seven looked curiously at Chakotay and nodded as she was doing a few diagnostics for B'Elanna.

"You seem to be deep in thought Commander," Seven noted.

"I suppose I am thinking quite a bit," Chakotay admitted.

"What exactly are you thinking about?" Seven asked.

"It's personal," Chakotay shook his head.

"Personal?" Seven nodded slowly, "I see, well, everything you tell me will be in confidence. I don't feel gossiping is efficient."

"I appreciate it," Chakotay nodded, "Is B'Elanna around?"

"She is at her work station, I believe she's working on reports," Seven noted.

"Thanks, Seven," Chakotay smiled walking upstairs to talk with B'Elanna.

B'Elanna was sitting at her work station typing on her laptop. She was also getting messages from Tom about some rather interesting ideas for later tonight. This caused her to smile as Chakotay looked at her walking up to her desk. As Chakotay entered the room B'Elanna looked up smiling at him and turning her PADD over. She could see something was bothering him.

"Hello Chakotay, to what do I owe the pleasure?" B'Elanna smiled gently.

"I suppose...I need advice, from one friend to another," Chakotay sat down looking at her, "For the first time in my life, I have no idea what to do."

"You didn't ask your ancestors?" B'Elanna quipped.

"I'm afraid, even they don't have all the answers sometimes," Chakotay chuckled, "It's...about Kathryn."

"What about her?" B'Elanna asked.

"She's been avoiding me since New Years," Chakotay noted, "I'm not sure why."

"Did you say something that might've upset her?" B'Elanna asked.

"No," Chakotay shook his head.

"So, what did you do?" B'Elanna looked at Chakotay leaning forward a bit.

"Well," Chakotay took a moment thinking and sighing, "We kissed. I want to say it's harmless."

"Did you feel anything when you kissed?" B'Elanna asked curiously.

"B'Elanna," Chakotay began looking away.

"Chakotay, if you felt something, she might've felt something too and that's why she's avoiding you," B'Elanna noted, "You are both at the top of the totem pole leaving you unable to pursue anything, but we're far from home," B'Elanna sighed.

"It's also against Starfleet protocol to date anyone beneath you as the Captain if I remember correctly," Chakotay noted.

"That didn't stop Picard, and I thought that was ruled out in the 22nd century," B'Elanna stated, "What exactly is stopping you then?"

"Kathryn," Chakotay sighed.

"It's understandable," B'Elanna nodded, "You two are under complete scrutiny, but if you were home, wouldn't you go for her?"

"Of course I would," Chakotay nodded.

"So, being on a Starfleet vessel makes that different how exactly?" B'Elanna asked, "Knowing your relationship, you two would still act professional and keep your wits. You'd still challenge her and her challenge you."

"Even if we aren't going to be anything, I just wish she wouldn't avoid me," Chakotay looked at B'Elanna.

"Maybe...catch her when she can't avoid you," B'Elanna shrugged.

"Mm…" Chakotay nodded before getting up, "Thanks B'Elanna, I appreciate you taking the time to talk with me."

"Anytime," B'Elanna smiled gently at Chakotay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tom was making rounds and rang to enter Kathryn's Ready Room. Kathryn looked up and leaned back in her chair.

"Come in," Kathryn called out.

"Hello Captain," Tom smiled at Kathryn.

"To what do I owe this visit Lieutenant?" Kathryn looked up at Tom.

"I...suppose I'm coming here more as a friend than a Starfleet Officer, if...that's okay," Tom said taking a seat in front of her.

"Of course," Kathryn nodded smiling gently leaning forward.

"I hope I won't be talking out of turn," Tom looked at Kathryn, "But what's going on with you and Chakotay?"

"What?" Kathryn looked at Tom her smile fading almost immediately.

"I think anyone would notice you've been avoiding Chakotay," Tom nodded slowly, "Don't get me wrong, I know you two have your disagreements but you always make up. It's strange because Chakotay seems out of sorts lately, he's been eating dinner on the nights you two normally have dinner together in the Mess Hall."

"Tom," Kathryn began leaning back in her chair and looking away.

"It's pretty easy to see how you two act with one another lately, just makes me wonder what happened," Tom leaned forward a bit, "It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with you two kissing on New Years does it?" Tom looked at Kathryn who now looked shocked and then suddenly, unsure of herself. She leaned forward and looked around her desk as if she was looking for a response.

"Do you think anyone else saw?" Kathryn looked at Tom.

"No," Tom shook his head, "If it's not too personal to say though, you and Chakotay would make a good pair. He challenges you on a lot of aspects and you challenge him too...you're logic and protocol, he's emotion and morals."

"Tom, it's not that easy," Kathryn began.

"Why? Because you're the Captain? Or because you're a female Captain?" Tom looked at her sternly, "You're still a person...you and Chakotay are both grown adults who deserve to be happy. Or is it because he's your Commander?" Tom shrugged, "If anyone on this ship ever doubted either of you the rest of us would immediately go after them without thought. You're both...adults who deserve the happiness that anyone on this ship is allowed."

"Tom, Starfleet frowns on relationships like that," Kathryn shook her head.

"Didn't stop Picard," Tom leaned back in his chair, "You know that of course," Tom nodded slowly, "All I'm saying is...you shouldn't stop being his friend because in the end if we were back on Earth and you were in this same position, I'd bet all the money in the world that you two would end up together."

Kathryn looked at Tom and he wasn't wrong she realized. She knew in her heart that Tom was right but she wasn't prepared to say it yet. She looked up at Tom and nodded slowly.

"I appreciate your opinion, Tom," Kathryn looked away leaning back in her chair, "It's unfortunately not that easy…"

"I guess not, but avoiding it isn't going to make it go away either," Tom nodded slowly standing up, "I hope I wasn't too out of line…"

"You weren't...you were being honest, I appreciate it, Tom," Kathryn looked up at Tom, "You're dismissed."

Tom nodded slowly and he left quickly. Kathryn sighed as she slammed her laptop shut. She tried all day to distract herself, but now Tom was burrowing in her brain. She decided to go to her quarters.

* * *

No one seemed to bother her for a while. She sat on her couch looking out of the window wondering what she should do. In a sense of irony, she wished she could talk to Chakotay and get his advice but that was obviously out of the question. At least to Kathryn it was. Chakotay was seeking her opinion and was heading towards her quarters. He stopped at her door and wondered what he would say. He rang her bell and Kathryn looked over curiously.

"Come in," Kathryn called out. Chakotay walked in and saw her sitting there.

"Hello Kathryn," Chakotay looked at her and slowly walked in with his hands behind his back.

"Chakotay," Kathryn looked at Chakotay feeling quite guilty.

"I hope I'm not intruding," Chakotay walked closer to her.

"No, I'm just thinking," Kathryn shook her head facing him more, "Please, sit."

"Been a while since I've been in here, I thought I almost forgot where your quarters was," Chakotay joked. Kathryn couldn't help but laugh as Chakotay took a seat.

"I'm glad you found your way," Kathryn looked up at Chakotay.

"We should talk," Chakotay nodded.

"I agree," Kathryn nodded slowly, "I'm sorry...that I've been avoiding you."

"I was wondering why in all honesty," Chakotay sighed, "I've missed you."

"Hmm," Kathryn looked at Chakotay and almost felt tears come to her eyes as she looked down again, "I suppose...I wasn't avoiding you so much as I was avoiding my feelings for you...you have to understand…"

"I do," Chakotay interrupted her, "You're afraid that everyone will talk about us...but in all honesty, who cares more than you at this point," Chakotay smirked.

"Chakotay," Kathryn sighed.

"Kathryn," Chakotay moved closer to her putting a gentle hand on her leg, "If we were on Earth, I'd do everything in my power to be with you, the only thing stopping me now...is that you're keeping your distance and I'm respecting that."

"Did you talk with Tom earlier?" Kathryn arched a brow at Chakotay.

"No," Chakotay shook his head, "I talked with B'Elanna earlier."

"Mm," Kathryn shook her head chuckling a bit.

"What?" Chakotay asked.

"I'm surprised you talked to her," Kathryn shook her head, "I...I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you," she put her hand on his, "I...I really do care about you Chakotay, you're my greatest friend, but my only fear isn't just what Starfleet will think...it's not just what people on this ship think...it's our friendship…"

"Mm…" Chakotay moved closer to her sighing, "I think...our friendship has, and will see much harsher things to face...but anything more romantic would not be the thing to break it."

"Chakotay," Kathryn began.

"Then I have to know...why did you kiss me?" Chakotay looked her in the eye, "Why would you kiss me?"

"The feeling came over me," Kathryn began, "And I wasn't sure what to do with my feelings after if I'm honest…"

"Well," Chakotay held her hand running his thumb over her knuckles, "I wasn't sure either...but I do know...that without you, I'd be lost. Like you've said...three years ago, I didn't even know your name, but now...I can't imagine a day without you," He looked up at her before kissing her hand.

"Chakotay," Kathryn took a moment, "I…"

"I know," Chakotay smiled up at her, "I love you too…"

"I really do...love you, I'm just...terrified," Kathryn moved closer to him, "What if suddenly people no longer respect us on this ship?"

"I don't think that'll happen," Chakotay shook his head, "And if that's the case we just break it off...till we get back to Earth anyway. I think we could keep it under wraps even now."

"Chakotay," Kathryn looked up at Chakotay.

"What could it hurt? What if we keep it quiet for now?" Chakotay looked at Kathryn putting a gentle hand on Kathryn's cheek, "What I think would hurt us more is if we never tried for it."

"I hate that you're not wrong," Kathryn shook her head.

"I'm asking for one fair chance, the moment it gets to be a realization of all your fears, we'll call it off," Chakotay agreed.

"Sounds like you're trying to make a trade deal with a Captain," Kathryn chuckled.

"I am, and it can be argued she's not getting much out of the deal," Chakotay shrugged, "But I can try to spend the rest of our time together, doing all that I can to make you happy."

"I'd say I'd be a fool to not take that trade," Kathryn nodded slowly.

"I agree," Chakotay smiled softly.

Kathryn felt at ease suddenly as Chakotay leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She felt like this would be exciting if anything else she finally felt normal. For the first time in a long time, she felt normal again. At least with Chakotay, she could let her guard down and just be Kathryn.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	13. The Mission: Part 1

_**A/N:** Hello readers! Sorry for the late update, school and work have been beyond hectic and the chest cold I came down with this past week has been kicking my behind from all sides. I wanted to thank those who have reviewed, and of course people who continue to read! I'm glad people are enjoying this story! _

_I am working on another story as well based after "Endgame". I'd love your opinion on if I should post it or wait till I finish this one off. Feel free to leave a comment either here or even in _PM's_. _

* * *

"We're coming up on a planet with plenty of dilithium, I'm thinking of sending two down to collect some ore," Kathryn looked at her team, "Tom and Harry, how do you feel about taking a shuttle down?"

"Why not send the love birds?" Harry teased looking at B'Elanna and Tom.

"Because then we may never want to come back," B'Elanna looked at Harry.

"Then I can count on you two?" Kathryn looked between Harry and Tom.

"Yes ma'am," Harry and Tom said in unison.

"Seven was telling me she might have found a way to replicate a transwarp coil," Kathryn looked at B'Elanna, "I'd like you two to work together on that. I know she's not your favorite person," Kathryn smirked, "But you do some amazing work together."

"My only concern Captain is that this area was known for criminal activity," Tuvok noted, "At our last trading post we were warned of the Gitanas…"

"We're prepared for them Tuvok," Kathryn reassured, "You two should go get ready, try to get as much as you can," Kathryn looked to Tom and Harry.

Everyone left the meeting room and B'Elanna had done some scans of the planet and she was worried. Nothing showed up on her scans however, she was still worried that there might be something their scans couldn't pick up it was quite strange because when they scanned for simple elements they didn't show up from Voyager. She caught up with Tom on his way to his quarters.

"Hey," B'Elanna looked at Tom, "You seem to be excited to go on a mission. It could be dangerous down there."

"I haven't been on an away mission in a long time," Tom smirked at B'Elanna, "I'm excited to get into a shuttle again, going on adventures."

"I'm just saying you should be careful," B'Elanna noted.

"Well that's cute," Tom smiled softly as he approached his quarters, "You're worried about me."

"Of course I am," B'Elanna nodded as she followed him in.

"B'Elanna, I'm going with Harry, we're just collecting dilithium, nothing can go wrong. On our scans, nothing showed up. No primitive species, just animals," Tom looked at B'Elanna.

"Well, what if we missed something?" B'Elanna asked.

"The chances of you and Harry missing out on something is slim to none," Tom shook his head packing a few things before looking at B'Elanna, "Listen, when I come back you and I can go to the holodeck and have another swim," Tom wrapped his arms around B'Elanna, "Maybe even perform another hat trick," Tom smirked kissing her neck.

"Mm, we'll see what happens flyboy," B'Elanna smirked, "I looked back and we were visited last time."

"Were we?" Tom smirked, "By who?"

"Captain Janeway and Chakotay," B'Elanna smirked.

"Mm," Tom sighed kissing her neck again.

"Tom," B'Elanna sighed, "Just be careful."

"I will," Tom said gently kissing her cheek.

"Promise?" B'Elanna asked gently.

"Promise," Tom smiled kissing B'Elanna on her lips, "I won't hunt any primitive species down and get impaled again."

"You're the worst," B'Elanna smirked hugging him, "And we both know that you just gravitate towards disaster."

"I got pretty lucky with you," Tom joked. B'Elanna hit him on the chest and he laughed.

"When you get back maybe...we can go on a date somewhere special?" B'Elanna asked.

"Maybe," Tom smiled as he heard his combadge go off.

"Lieutenant Paris, are you ready to head off?" Kathryn asked.

"Yes ma'am," Tom responded, "I'm heading down."

Tom grabbed his things and looked at B'Elanna kissing her gently.

"Try not to have too much fun without me," Tom smirked.

"Likewise," B'Elanna nodded.

* * *

Tom and Harry were heading towards the atmosphere of the planet and Harry looked over at Tom.

"So, how are things with you and B'Elanna?" Harry asked.

"We're good," Tom nodded, "Sorry about messing up the pool for you by the way. Had I known I would've gotten Ensign Kolt and B'Elanna to play along."

"You would've rigged it?" Harry smirked.

"Only if you agreed to share half," Tom smirked, "I don't think B'Elanna would've gone for it."

"Ha! If only you told me," Harry smirked, "I would've been fine."

"Three other people knew already, B'Elanna was having a heart attack over that," Tom sighed as he was flying the shuttle and trying to pay attention to landing smoothly.

"Well, that's understandable, I'm happy for you two," Harry noted as they landed, "Bet she's not happy that you're on this mission."

"It's harmless," Tom said looking at Harry, "She has to let me learn somehow, right?"

"Ha. Ha. Not happening on my watch," Harry smirked, "Otherwise I won't hear the end of it."

"According to scans we can breathe so we should be good," Harry nodded as Tom began to open the hatch.

"Mm, feels good to be out of Voyager," Tom sighed as he walked out, "You and B'Elanna scanned and made sure there are no intelligent lifeforms right? Just animals?"

"Yup, although we had some strange things happen with our scans, so we can't be sure but nearby scans right now aren't showing anything," Harry nodded, "The dilithium is this way," Harry began to walk west of the shuttle.

"Hmm," Tom hummed thinking to himself, "I'm trying to think of a gift," Tom said gently.

"You replicated her a necklace for Christmas right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah...it was something her father gave her when she was a little girl, when she was in the Maquis I guess a shipmate stole it and pawned it off for a trade," Tom noted as they began to move through some brush towards a cave.

"What about something her Mother gave her?" Harry asked curiously as they approached the cave.

"Maybe," Tom nodded looking around, "Is this it?"

"Looks like it," Harry stated. He stopped when he read rustling and he took out his phaser.

"It might be an animal," Tom said sternly.

"Do you want to go ahead?" Harry looked at Tom.

"No," Tom shook his head, "I won't leave you alone."

Harry looked shocked as they saw a couple of humanoid figures stalk out with spears in their hands. They had greenish pale skin and bright blue eyes. They had brown-ish green spots all over them. Their physiology looked human but their skin almost looked like a fish without scales. They were wearing primitive clothing. Tom's eyes widened looking at Harry. Harry put his phaser back.

"Baroo kitanda leey," one of the older looking humanoids said sternly, "Beylaka…"

"We...we don't understand you," Tom said slowly.

"Beylaka! Batai," the older humanoid held his spear out before gesturing down.

"Sit down Harry," Tom said slowly going to sit down.

"Tom," Harry began, "The Prime-"

"The Prime Directive will get us killed. Sit. Down," Tom sat on the ground. Harry quickly followed suit as the other humanoid moved closer holding her spear tightly as she began to try and take their bags. Tom tapped his chest.

"Paris to Voyager," Tom spoke softly.

"...Go...Tom…" Kathryn's voice was static and garbled.

"We need to be beamed back," Tom said softly.

"Can't...on…" Kathryn came through again.

"You can't have this," Harry said pulling the bag back towards him.

"Jailu beyrota!" the older humanoid looked at Harry, "Fortai lo kaat!" He gestured up looking at both of them.

"Get up Harry," Tom said standing up slowly. Harry stood up firmly holding onto his bag.

"Leila batain yeto," the older humanoid looked at Tom and Harry before looking at the female humanoid.

"Lailo ney kalito," the female humanoid began to push Harry and Tom forward following the older humanoid.

"Well, so far we're doing okay, we're not impaled yet," Tom smirked.

"Not. Funny," Harry sighed, "B'Elanna is gonna blame me if you get hurt."

"Why?" Tom chuckled.

"I overheard the Captain talking about sending me and Chakotay down, I suggested having you come along because you hadn't been off Voyager in a long while, since you got hurt, and I know you get stir crazy on the ship sometimes," Harry sighed, "I guess B'Elanna heard from someone else that I suggested it she told me to keep an eye on you."

"Don't take it so seriously," Tom smiled gently, "I could've declined the mission, I chose not to."

"Gratia, laikona," the older humanoid said sternly as they approached a village, "Kriato."

"Kriato?" Tom looked at the village, "Is that the name of your village?"

"Kaa," the older humanoid nodded.

"Do you understand us?" Harry asked.

"Kaa...vorey," the older humanoid nodded a bit slower but slightly confused.

"A little," Tom took a moment.

"What are you?" Harry asked curiously.

"Numani," a womanly voice spoke, "That is what we are called."

Tom and Harry looked past the older humanoid and looked at the female that spoke, her skin was a pinker shade. Tom noticed that they had human shades for skins.

"Is that your species name or is that your name?" Tom asked.

"It is what we are...we are the Numani," the female said, "My name is Hikira."

"Hikira," Tom nodded, "I'm Tom, this is Harry, are you a leader?"

"I'm a translator," Hikira nodded, "What is your purpose on our land?"

"We're just trying to gather some ore," Harry explained.

"Uga' natani," the older Numani said, "Vokaran!"

"Ble'vonda," Hikari said putting her hands up, "Leey uzara…"

"Vey chuun q'oti," the older Numani said angrily.

"Vero toi...baas fol," Hikari looked at the older Numani, "His name is Gaal…"

"Gaal," Tom looked at the older Numani.

"Kaa!" Gaal looked at Tom angrily, "vey chuun q'oti!"

"What is he saying?" Harry asked.

"He's calling you Hellions," Hikari looked at the female Numani, "Her name is Iva'ni."

"Iva'ni," Harry smiled gently at the female Numani. She looked shocked but smiled.

"Ivori kaat meht, Iva'ni," Hikari smirked, "Ley unt lakt Harry," she gestured towards Harry, "Ley unt lakt Tom."

"H-Harry," Iva'ni pointed at Harry, then she looked and pointed at Tom, "Tom."

"Kaa," Hikari smirked looking at Tom and Harry, "Come...you will meet our chief, what he decides is what will be."

"Voor bet'la!" Gaal grumbled, "Voor kooth mahkt!"

"Esh meil Gaal," Hikari said sternly waving Gaal off, "Esh meil. Toor mah leey vashmiet."

"Toorl vel," Gaal walked off.

"Unt vah mahkt leey mee Hikari," Iva'ni began trying to look into Harry's bag.

"N-No," Harry looked at Hikari, "We have a rule we're supposed to follow."

"Technically we're not supposed to be talking to you," Tom explained.

"Iva'ni, beht lok'idai…" Hikari said sternly.

Iva'ni frowned and walked away towards the village looking away. Harry sighed looking at Hikari and nodding.

"Sadly, you are in our territory, and I must report you. The Chief must see you and decide," Hikari looked at Tom and Harry.

"We're just here to get fuel for our ship," Tom explained.

"I am sure," Hikari smiled gently, "I personally wish to explore beyond the sky."

"There's a lot beyond the sky," Tom smirked.

"I imagine. What is your job on your...tribe so to speak?" Hikari asked.

"I'm a pilot," Tom nodded, "I'm a medic too when it's needed."

"I'm an Engineer," Harry explained.

"I see," Hikari nodded, "I am...considered a vi'lat."

"What's that?" Tom asked.

"I am good at many things," Hikari explained.

"Jack of all trades," Harry nodded.

"I am not named Jack," Hikari noted looking at Harry.

"It's an idiom," Tom explained, "An expression, not to be taken literally."

"I see," Hikari smiled, "What are you?"

"Human," Tom explained, "Have you never come in contact with other species?"

"We are protected by the Bunari," Hikari explained, "Our higher spirit, our deity."

"How did you learn English?" Tom asked.

"I know many languages, it is a gift...I am a telepath among other things. I have the ability to read minds and understand languages however," Hikari looked at Tom, "I wish I did not have to report you."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"One of two things will happen," Hikari looked ahead of her, "The Chief will tell you to leave...or he will kill you."

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	14. The Mission: Part 2

"Kill us? We mean no harm," Harry said worriedly.

"I understand," Hikari nodded, "If it were up to me I would let you take the ore, but we have protocols just like you."

"You keep reading our minds," Tom smirked.

"I am trying to learn to save you if need be would you have it any other way?" Hikari asked.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Tom said.

They approached a bigger tent that was adorned with colored cloth, gems, and ribbons. Hikari walked in holding the curtain. Tom and Harry walked in looking around they saw a bigger Numani with furs, and bones adorned all over. He looked mean and scary. He was a bit older as he looked at Hikari and Tom.

"Viat kahn Hikari?" the man said.

"This is chief Hudon," Hikari bowed forward, "Juvani eit Hudon," she looked at Tom and Harry expectedly.

"Juvani eit Hudon," Tom said mimicking Hikari.

"Juvani eit Hudon," Harry mimicked Tom and Hikari.

"Hudon, veer meit lak tol eit gratch'mei?" Hikari took a step forward.

"Kaa," Hudon nodded. Hikari closed her eyes and as they opened they seemed to glow, Tom noted her eyes were normally blue but now they were purple.

"Good now Hikari?" Hudon asked. His voice was deep and bellowing.

"Yes Hudon," Hikari smiled gently.

"Who are you? Why are you on my land?" Hudon asked.

"My name is Tom," Tom explained, "This is my friend Harry," Tom gestured towards Harry, "We're humans. We have a ship and need dilithium ore to fuel our ship. We detected some here and wanted to mine it. We'll leave however if you'd rather us not touch it."

"Fuel?" Hudon asked.

"Like the wood for our fires," Hikari explained.

"I see," Hudon looked at Tom, "I cannot allow you to defile our lands…"

"We understand, we'll leave," Tom went to turn around.

"I cannot allow you to leave," Hudon shook his head, "You will reveal our location to other ships that need this fuel. You are a danger for others to find us."

"Our people are orbiting your planet, we have to come back or they'll come looking for us," Tom explained, "If we don't go back they'll come."

"They will not find anything," Hudon said sternly.

"Hudon, if we let them leave I am sure they will not harm us," Hikari explained.

"We'll wipe your planet out of our database, please," Harry pleaded.

"I will not risk this…" Hudon explained, "You can still be a risk."

"Sir," Tom began.

"It is decided," Hudon's voice boomed, "Put them in our prison Hikari, take their things."

"Batah," Hikari began.

"Do not Batah me!" Hudon growled, "Do as I say!"

Hikari nodded as she began to walk the two of them out. Tom looked at her.

"Please…" Tom began.

"Hush," Hikari moved through the village as she headed towards the cages she went past them and nodded, "Get back to your ship," She picked up some dirt and began rubbing it on herself.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked.

"You are going to go back to your ship and leave," Hikari instructed, "I will say you escaped."

"You should come with us," Harry explained, "Maybe if you see what we have…" Harry began.

"Batah will not understand," Hikari shook her head.

"What does Batah mean?" Tom asked.

"Father," Hikari said gently.

"Hudon is your Father?" Harry looked shocked.

"Yes," Hikari nodded.

"Let's go Harry," Tom looked at Hikari, "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it," Hikari smiled gently, "Your mate would be upset if you were to be impaled again."

"You have no idea," Tom chuckled looking at Harry, "Let's go."

Hikari could hear shouting as Tom and Harry ran off she sat on the ground and pretended to be hurt.

* * *

Some hunters came and ended up seeing Hikari. Tom and Harry were halfway to the ship. Harry looked back as he could see they were gaining. Tom pushed Harry forward and nodded.

"Go," Tom said sternly, "Get to the ship," Tom took out his phaser as he slowed down, "I'll hold them off."

"No way, you're not doing this again Tom!" Harry said sternly.

"It wasn't a request…" Tom said sternly, "It's an order, Ensign."

"Tom!" Harry said angrily.

"Go, or I'll write in the report you disobeyed a direct order," Tom looked at Harry, "Captain might even take your rank."

"That's not fair Tom," Harry said angrily.

"Go Harry," Tom said looking at the hunters. He fired his phaser causing branches to collapse and halting the Hunters distracting them. Harry ran off furious now.

* * *

He made it to the shuttle and began trying to get the com system back up. He sighed as he closed the hatch and began to mess with settings and amplified the signal.

"Ensign Kim to Voyager, come in Voyager!" Harry called out.

"We hear you, Harry, what's going on?" Kathryn called out.

"Tom is distracting this species called the Numani, they're primitive, we couldn't avoid them, we tried. Their Chief attempted to kill us, the chief's daughter saved us and let us run. I guess their hunters caught wind of it...Tom is out there alone, he pulled rank...I didn't want…" Harry sighed heavily, "I didn't want to...lose mine."

There was a pause as Harry began looking for how the engine was. He heard Kathryn's voice again.

"We can get a lock on you and the shuttle Harry...if you get Tom in there we can get you back, we don't know how long it will last. Get Tom Harry," Kathryn said quickly.

"Yes ma'am," Harry nodded leaving the shuttle quickly as he heard phaser fire.

* * *

Harry ran towards the phaser fire and noticed Tom on the ground. He saw the hunters messing with the phaser. Tom was groaning and pale. Harry set his phaser to stun and pointed it at the hunter with the phaser. He shot the hunter with the phaser stunning him. The other hunters looked over and Harry shot the other two as well stunning them. He ran up to the hunter who had the phaser and took it. He looked at Tom as they had stabbed him a few times. Harry went over to Tom and saw he was barely breathing.

"I…" Tom gasped, "I told you...to go…you….disobeyed a...direct...order."

"I think the Captain telling me to come to get you overrides that," Harry said, he looked up hearing a sound he held up the phaser. He lowered it seeing Hikari.

"Oh no," Hikari sighed, "They knew…" she looked at the hunters.

"They aren't hurt," Harry said swiftly, "Just mild burns. They're just stunned."

"Well," Hikari nodded looking at Tom, "I'll help you move him."

She went to the other side of Tom and they began to move him. Tom groaned as they moved him as they got to the shuttle Hikari heard yelling. She helped them get inside and nodded seeing all the technology.

"Go," Hikari nodded.

"You should come, they'll know you betrayed them," Harry said softly.

"No, they won't...they won't remember you, I will make sure of that," Hikari said softly.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I will wipe their memory of you...go," Hikari said gently, quickly backing out of the shuttle, "Take care Harry," she smiled gently.

"Thank you," Harry nodded.

"I'm sure you will find your mate...she will be worthy of you, and you of her," Hikari nodded, "As my people say, Lui'aili voor'a mahkt'ak. It means 'Good fortune and love to you'."

"Thank you," Harry smiled as he tapped the interface a few times, "We're ready to beam up Captain, Tom needs sickbay."

Hikari watched as Harry, Tom and the shuttle were beamed away.

* * *

Tom was taken to sickbay along with Harry and the shuttle was back in the shuttle bay. Harry helped the Doctor get Tom onto the bed and the Doctor looked at him.

"What happened?" the Doctor asked.

"No dilithium for us," Harry sighed, "A native species found us...attacked us."

"Let me guess, Mister Paris told you to go," the Doctor said scanning Tom.

"He ordered me," Harry said frustrated, "Pulled rank...he never does that."

"Well, he obviously cares about you," the Doctor explained.

"Is he going to be okay?" Harry asked.

"I can fix him Mister Kim," the Doctor typed into the biobed interface and it closed in over Tom's chest, "He'll be okay."

"B'Elanna is gonna kill me," Harry sighed.

"It's not your fault," the Doctor said grabbing a few hyposprays and a few other gadgets Harry didn't recognize, "You're not injured are you, Mister Kim?"

"No," Harry shook his head.

"Good, you should leave, and rest. Or at least report to the Captain that we didn't get the dilithium," the Doctor suggested.

"Of course Doc, thanks," Harry nodded leaving quickly.

* * *

Harry went into the turbo lift as he began thinking about how he just listened to Tom. He didn't question him. He didn't disobey him the first time...he just...listened. He was furious with himself. He felt something tug at him and he felt tears coming to his eyes. Tom could've died if he hadn't gone back out there. They may not even be in this position if Harry just stayed and fought. He backed into the wall and slid down as he hugged his knees and began to cry. He didn't know why he was crying. It could be that he felt he let Tom down, and B'Elanna. He felt that for once he had the chance to take action but didn't. He'd forgotten he sent himself to the bridge. By now, Voyager was far from the planet. As the doors opened everyone on the bridge could hear Harry's crying. Kathryn and Chakotay stood up and walked over. Kathryn's face went from confusion to sadness and sympathy.

"Harry," Kathryn walked into the turbolift and Chakotay kept his foot in the door.

"I'm sorry Captain," Harry shook his head, "I could've...I should've…"

"It's okay Harry," Kathryn hugged Harry looking over at Chakotay who looked down, "It'll be okay Harry."

Kathryn looked away realizing that Harry must have seen what happened to Tom or the aftermath of it. Them being as close as they were it obviously got to him.

* * *

_**TBC...**_


	15. Recovery

_A/N: I like the bromance between Tom and Harry personally, and I wanted to get more into that in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!_

* * *

Harry had been relieved of duty for a few days, so far, two days in he didn't really leave his quarters. Not even to eat. Not that he was eating much anyway. Harry found out that Tom would be in the sickbay for at least a week as the hunters did damage some vital organs. It was mostly for observation and treatment. The Captain relieved Harry until he would go to the Mess Hall and eat, she also suggested he go see Tom. Harry couldn't find it in him to do either one of those things. He was laying in bed staring at the ceiling as if it kept replaying in his head. He didn't see Tom get stabbed but to see Tom laying there like that, it killed him. He closed his eyes as he heard a chime on his door. He ignored it.

It chimed again. He ignored it.

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

"Harry!" B'Elanna's voice carried. Harry sighed sitting up.

"Go away B'Elanna I don't want to talk," Harry said sternly.

"Don't make me override your door Harry," B'Elanna stated, "You know I can and will if I have to, let me in."

"Come in…" Harry said, slowly sitting up in bed more. B'Elanna walked in looking at him. The room was dimly lit as if he was really hiding under a rock.

"Computer, lights please," B'Elanna said softly.

"B'Elanna," Harry sighed as he covered his eyes. B'Elanna noticed Harry looked tired, shaggy, he was at least showering but he was clearly tired and hungry.

"You should eat," B'Elanna said swiftly.

"I'm not hungry," Harry said quickly.

"Well, do you plan on visiting Tom?" B'Elanna asked.

No answer. B'Elanna looked at Harry pressing her lips together before slowly walking towards his bed and sitting down. She looked at Harry putting a hand on his knee. He looked up at her, defeated and almost hopeless looking.

"I don't blame you. Tom doesn't blame you. The Captain, Chakotay, Tuvok, no one...blames you," B'Elanna said reassuringly.

"I blame myself," Harry said swiftly, "I shouldn't have listened to Tom's orders. For once...I should have fought back. When it's just me, I'm fine, but I cave...into orders when I'm given them. That's...It's…"

"More than what Tom or I do," B'Elanna smirked, "We challenge everything...and it gets us nowhere because, in the end, we have to listen Harry. Tom is grateful that you came back and listened to the Captain."

"That's just it, the Captain would have never had to give those orders if I ignored Tom's," Harry said swiftly.

"You can't feel sorry for yourself Harry, Tom is fine, hard-headed and possibly deaf in one ear from me yelling at him so much, but fine nonetheless," B'Elanna smirked, "You need to see him...he misses you, he's worried about you. He knows you haven't eaten since it happened. He keeps telling me to sneak you food from his rations…"

"I'm fine B'Elanna," Harry said sternly.

"Harry," B'Elanna began.

"I said I'm fine B'Elanna, now get out!" Harry said standing up and pointing at the door, "I don't need your help, I don't want it, get out," he looked at B'Elanna angrily. B'Elanna nodded slowly as she took something out of her pocket she put it on the end table by the door. It was a Milky Way.

"Tom's treat to you, made me promise to give it to you," B'Elanna looked at the candy, "Take care of yourself Harry…you still matter."

She walked out and Harry sighed as he slowly walked up to the Milky Way. Harry took a moment thinking about something…

* * *

"_Why do you think they call them Milky Ways?" Tom asked looking at Harry as they sat in the garage simulation on the holodeck. _

"_Who knows, maybe it tastes so good we'll be seeing stars?" Harry smirked biting into a Milky Way. _

"_That's just stupid," Tom laughed, "There's gotta be a reason right? The milk chocolate maybe? There's probably a history behind it...I'm curious now," Tom went and got a PADD. _

"_You know, for a guy who is such a stud with the ladies, and has the charm to back it up, you're a nerd," Harry laughed. _

"_Ladies also love a guy with intelligence," Tom smirked at Harry, "Some girls find it a major turn on." _

"_Like B'Elanna?" Harry smiled softly. _

"_Yes, actually," Tom leaned on a car frame looking at Harry reading off the PADD, "The Milky Way chocolate bar was created in 1923 by Frank C. Mars and it was manufactured in Minneapolis, Minnesota. The name and the taste were taken from a famed malted milk drink of the day which was in turn named after the Earth's galaxy. Frank C. Mars, by the way, was the founder of the Mars, Incorporated which produced a lot of the candy from the 20th and 21st century. Look at that," Tom smirked. _

"_Wow, it amazes me you have a girlfriend with how much of a total nerd you are," Harry laughed. _

"_Shut up," Tom rolled his eyes smiling back, "No it's not as interesting as physics, or relays, or insane calculations but it's still a fun fact about your favorite candy bar that now if a girl asks you 'Hey why's it called that?' you can amaze her with that little piece of knowledge I bestowed upon you." _

"_Oh thank you wise powerful Tom, I owe my life to thee!" Harry said dramatically. Tom grabbed a nearby rag and threw it at him and they both ended up laughing..._

* * *

Harry stared at the Milky Way and picked it up. He began to walk back over towards his bed rather slowly.

"Created...in 1923…" Harry began to recite, "by Frank C. Mars…" Harry began to open the chocolate bar, "...manufactured in Minneapolis, Minnesota," Harry sighed laying on the bed still eating the chocolate bar, "It was named after a famed malted milk drink of the day, which…" Harry smirked a bit, "was in turn named after...Earth's galaxy."

* * *

Later on that day Harry finally came out of his room in more casual clothing. No one said much of anything to him other than smiles and nods. He began to make his way down to sickbay. He began to approach the door but stopped for a moment. He wanted to go see him, it was his best friend...like a brother to him. Why couldn't he do it?

"Are you afraid Tom will bite you, Harry?" Kathryn asked standing behind him.

"Captain," Harry jumped, "No," He turned to her and she seemed to be holding some flowers for Tom.

"It's nice to see you out and about," Kathryn looked at Harry, "Still haven't eaten?"

"Not in the Mess Hall ma'am, no," Harry said gently, "I...did have a Milky Way though," He smiled sheepishly.

"Is that so?" Kathryn nodded walking past Harry, "Good for you then, I suppose that's better than nothing."

"Yeah," Harry nodded looking down. He watched Kathryn go in and decided to go in right behind her.

"Captain," Tom smiled gently leaning up in a biobed, "You didn't have to bring me flowers."

"I know you hate them," Kathryn said gently, "At least when they're being given to you…but these are what they called forever flowers, they're plastic, not real."

"How considerate," Tom smirked as Kathryn put them on the biobed next to him.

"How are you feeling?" Kathryn asked.

"Bored," Tom said gently, "Doc has been pretty good about getting me decent books to read through."

"I bet, we all miss you on the bridge," Kathryn said leaning up against the biobed next to Tom then looking at Harry, "We miss both of you actually."

"We'll both be better soon," Tom said gently looking at Harry, "Captain I know you came to visit but do you mind-?"

"Consider me already back at the bridge," Kathryn smiled gently as she made her way out, "I hope to see you both back on duty soon."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and looked down. Tom put his PADD down and looked at Harry. He sat up a little more in bed. He looked over Harry who seemed to not have too much care about how he was looking or how pale he looked. He noticed Harry wouldn't look at him either.

"B'Elanna tells me you haven't been to the Mess Hall to eat since I ended up here. Have you just taken to eating in your room?" Tom asked.

"No, I just…" Harry sighed looking away as he leaned on the biobed next to Tom, "I haven't really eaten."

"Well, you gotta eat," Tom smirked, "How are you gonna hand me tools in the garage if you can't even lift a wrench because you're too worn out."

"Very funny," Harry said looking at Tom with narrowed eyes.

"Got you to look at me at least," Tom said gently noticing the dark circles under Harry's eyes, "You have to take care of yourself, Harry."

"It's not that easy Tom," Harry looked down.

"Why because I almost died?" Tom asked.

"On my watch!" Harry said angrily, obviously upset. It took Tom by surprise and the Doctor walked out of his office listening, "On my watch Tom! I promised B'Elanna that I wouldn't let anything happen to you! I couldn't even keep that promise! What kind of friend, or partner am I if I can't even watch your back?!"

"Harry," Tom began.

"Mister Kim, maybe you should," the Doctor began to approach the two.

"Doc," Tom shook his head before looking at Harry, "In case you forgot, I was the one that told you to go, I pulled rank on you."

"I should've stayed! I shouldn't have given a damn about my rank! You're my friend Tom!" Harry said with tears in his eyes, "You're the only person who gave a damn about me! Even now! You're like the brother I've always wanted and never got! You believe in me! You see me sitting in the Captain's chair one day! Not just some lowly Ensign who can't seem to come up in the world!" Harry felt tears streaming down his face, "And I almost got you killed because if I had just stayed…"

Tom carefully sat up and the Doctor moved forward.

"Mister Paris," the Doctor began.

"Shut up Doc," Tom winced as he reached over and pulled Harry over to him to hug him. He felt Harry let go and Tom shook his head, "Harry, don't you ever blame yourself again for being a decent Starfleet officer, do you hear me?" Tom's voice shook, "Why do you think I told you to go? You reminded me of my younger siblings...I feel I have to watch your back just as much as you have to watch mine. I don't care if it means I get hurt...I can take it. I know you can too, but why should we both get hurt? If you hadn't listened to me, and those hunters got us both...we'd both be dead Harry," Tom moved away looking at Harry, "You don't see it that way because you're feeling guilt...but you didn't almost get me killed, you saved my life from me trying to be what B'Elanna calls a 'brave pahtak'..." Tom smiled gently, "You're more of a hero than you think."

"Tom," Harry began sighing.

"Stop. Blaming yourself," Tom said gently, "Please, do me a favor...go eat...get some rest...come visit me tomorrow, and get me a good book to read. B'Elanna keeps giving me romance books," Tom rolled his eyes as he carefully laid back down, "I think she's trying to hint at something, and the Doc's books are very...stale," Tom looked the Doctor, "Not that I don't appreciate them."

"Mhm," the Doctor said rolling his eyes.

"Can you do that for me?" Tom smirked at Harry, "And maybe bring me a Milky Way while you're at it."

"You got it," Harry smirked and nodded gently. Harry began to walk towards the door to leave before he turned to Tom, "Hey Tom."

"Yeah?" Tom looked up at Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said softly.

"No problem," Tom nodded back.

* * *

_**TBC...  
**_

* * *

_**A/N:** Hello everyone! Just wanted to let you know, I will be putting this story on Hiatus as ideas for this story are sorta lacking. In the meantime I plan on posting a story within the next couple of weeks {maybe even sooner} and hopefully people enjoy that one just as much! It starts off as a sort of Tom/B'Elanna thing and branches off to be more about Seven and an OC I created! Anyway, sorry for the lack of activity, hopefully I get sparks of ideas soon! Thank you for reading though. 3_


End file.
